Rogue Shadows
by The Last Sythil
Summary: Malek and Kaelis get married and go on an adventure together. Serelia and Atherakhia hide in their luggage and what started as a honeymoon spirals into a nightmare. A new Malek is coming...and an ancient prophecy is fulfilled
1. Love

**Rogue Shadows**

Prologue

Brother-Captain Decius Cogidubnus looked around at the carnage. This looked like the work of the Dark Eldar. He was extremely annoyed at that race of xenos, too cowardly to fight a proper battle. Decius walked over to the wreckage of a Leman Russ Tank, examining the blast marks. Darklight weaponry, weapons that fired concentrated Dark Matter. Decius examined the bodies of the young and old, many of them had been killed in was the Dark Eldar deemed interesting. What was once a beautiful green world was now a dead planet; its life drained from it. This had once been his home but there was nothing left here now. Upon getting into the Stormraven, he saw something planted into the ground; a banner. His anger rising, he pulled out his bolt pistol and fired at the banner, making many holes in it. As they flew away from the planet, Decius swore he saw a jade-coloured portal close…. On the planet of Melunasa IV, planted into the body of an Imperial general was a banner. A banner of a Grim Reaper ripping the soul out of its chosen victim and manipulating the shadows around it; the banner of the Kabal of Dark Souls.

Chapter 1: Love

Malek adjusted his cape and polished his armour of his Kabal colours. This was it, the day that he would finally be with Kaelis, joined in dark matrimony. He had invited his friends and little family he had left and Kaelis had invited hers. She had been taken back to her home to prepare for the big day. Malek called for his slaves to fetch Avaunulin, his sword and his splinter pistol. He walked out of his room and down his hallway, his slaves adjusting anything that seemed out of place. As he approached the door, his butler Kiontail gave him the papers he wanted Lord Vect to sign. This document was proof of Atherakhia's movement to the Kabal of Dark Souls. Malek walked out of his palace and boarded his transport, Kiontail behind him. After he got on, his personal Incubi and Kabalite Trueborn boarded as well. There is no telling of who might decide to attack their Supreme Archon and their Supreme Archoness.

Malek finished putting his hair into the traditional ponytail and asked Kiontail how he looked.

"My lord, you look magnificent"

"Thank you, Kiontail"

"Are you nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Remember my lord; my love is not in Commorragh, she's in a space bound Kabal"

"Ah yes, I momentarily forgot about that"

"My lord, there's a small thing I will point out; there's a bloodstain on your cape"

"Dark Muses, where?"

"Stay still, I'll get it off"

"Thank you, if the Priest of Khaine caught scent of the blood, he'd be lost in a blood-frenzy"

"There, I've got it off and I've eradicated the smell"

"Thank you Kiontail, I don't know what I'd be without you"

"Think nothing of it sir"

"How long do we have to get there?"

"If we don't come under attack, I'd say about ten more minutes"

When Malek arrived at Lord Vect's palace, he stopped at the door. Malek checked himself for anything out of the ordinary for the last time and he opened the doors. Malek walked up to the altar of Khaine and started conversation with his best man, Duke Traevelliath Sliscus. Sliscus was in Commorragh in secret. He was an old friend of Malek's and wouldn't dream of missing the wedding.

Malek stood up at the front as everyone sat down. Lord Vect was sitting in the front row as well as the little amount of family he had left. He also saw Serelia, Drazhar was there as a security guard and some others. Malek heard the doors open and he turned towards the door; this was it.


	2. Black Hearted Schemes

Chapter 2: Black Hearted Schemes

"Are we ready?"

"In a few more minutes, Zorak"

"I'm sick of the waiting; we chose now to attack? When we could have attacked him numerous chances ago?"

"Sythil is at his most vulnerable now"

"Um, hello? Can't you see who's standing in the corner over there? Or the people sitting in the rows?"

"Some of them are with us, followers who believe Malek needs to go"

"Yea, I can see the challenges; Drazhar, Sliscus, Hesperax, Rakarth, Carnum and numerous others"

"They'll be dealt with"

"I'd pay souls to see Carnum beaten, a superior Darker like her"

"An inferior human-born"

"You said that about Malek when he started the war that ripped the Rending Talon Kabal in half and look at him now!"

"He has something to lose; Kaelis"

"You're motivated by jealousy aren't you?"

"So? That doesn't change the fact we were payed to silence Malek"

"I'm betting a lot of souls that this will go wrong and we'll either end up being killed or in big trouble from our payer"

"Shush, it's starting, try to keep hidden until I give the signal"

"Knife throwing definitely won't work"

"Always a first time, my friend"

888888

Malek smiled as he saw Kaelis slowly walking down the aisle in the white dress. She walked up to the altar and he took her hand, lifting her up next to him. The priest then assumed talking on and on about boring subjects. Malek nodded at one of his Dracons, Uoleth, who at the nod started observing the area for any assassins. Malek knew that he was most vulnerable at this time, even though he had many guards and more. Malek looked up at the ceiling, his vision piercing the darkness, enabling him to see the ceiling as if it was covered in light. Malek watched as some of his friends rested on the steel beams, their weapons ready and their wings twitching with excitement.

888888

Zorak started to climb on the roof and had just entered a window when he suddenly ducked back out again; Malek had almost seen him. Zorak peeked back inside and decided it was too riskily, Malek obviously had very rich friends, of which were sitting on the steel beams supporting the roof; Scourges, Zorak had always disliked them. "The earth is not worthy to touch my feet, bladi bladi bla!" they were so conceited. Zorak spoke into the little comm-link on his wrist, explaining the problem that Ak'nael obviously had prepared for! Ak'nael told him to do whatever he could to get in range of Malek before it was too late.

888888

Malek picked up the ceremonial knife and slashed his wrist. Kaelis repeated this action. After a few seconds, they put their wrists together and let each other's blood flow into each other. When they took their wrists away from each other, the priest started invoking the bloody-handed god of war and the Dark Muses, asking them to bless Malek and Kaelis. Malek smiled, he had had an encounter with Khaine during the Kaurava Campaign and that was a very intriguing incident. Malek scanned the room before the exchanging of vows. Malek swore he saw a shadow behind a seat…. And some of the guests looked just plain sinister, looking at Malek as if they just wanted to kill him.

Malek decided it was of no matter as he turned back to Kaelis and started with the vows. As he was talking, he missed the shadow that darted across the aisle to behind a steel pillar. As Kaelis started her vows, Malek saw something glinting in the light and pulled Kaelis towards him and dropped to the ground, as the knife sliced through the air near them, narrowly missing Malek. Malek pulled Kaelis up and did something with his hand, signalling to his Dracons and Trueborn to start looking for a would-be assassin. Kaelis resumed her vows as if nothing had happened. She had been to weddings before and there was always someone who didn't agree with the marriage, all she had to do was figure out who of her few suitors were trying to kill Malek…. There could be the one from the Wraithkind Kabal, whom she rejected because of his different constitution, the Bleaksoul Brethren Archon, who was rejected for his shark-like teeth, the Black Heart Kabal Archon, who was the same age as Malek and swore to become his rival ever since he learnt of what happened between her and Malek in The Battle of The Upper Wastes on Kaurava III, the Hellion of the Ragged Wound gang, who was rejected because he had too much energy in him for his own good.

After Kaelis had finished her vows, the exchanging of the rings with the Kabal symbols started. Once they had put the rings on, the priest invoked Khaine for one last prayer. When the prayer was finished the priest turned Malek and Kaelis towards the audience and pronounced them husband and wife. Malek smiled at Kaelis and she smiled back. As they leaned towards each other, a figure darted straight towards them. Sliscus went to shout, but Malek had already seen it; snapping a tendril of darkness straight at the figure, throwing him back into the wall. As soon as he hit the wall, more figures appeared from the shadows, knives drawn. The whole palace was filled with turmoil, as guests fought with assassins. Malek stepped in front of Kaelis, as some of the guests started advancing towards her. Those five threw off their disguises, revealing themselves a more assassins. Sliscus and Atherakhia stood beside Malek, their blades drawn. As the assassins leapt into the air Malek moved his arm in a circular motion, creating a sphere around him, Sliscus and Atherakhia. When the assassins made contact with the sphere, they were enveloped in dark lightning. Malek stepped down off the small platform, summoning Avaunulin from darkness. Slicing Avaunulin through assassins at ease, Malek moved over to Drazhar, who was creating a pile of bodies around him.

888888

Zorak dodged the Klaive that was thrown at him by an Incubus, leaping backwards and throwing a knife straight into the eye of the Incubus. The Incubus recoiled in pain and Zorak took the advantage to tackle the Incubus, impaling him on a spike. Zorak saw a flash above him and leapt to the side as a spray of splinter shards almost hit him. The Scourges were keeping up a suppressive rate of fire on the assassins and were doing so with amazing accuracy. It was a good thing there were many assassins, otherwise they would have been destroyed in mere seconds. As Zorak jumped and dodged the fire from the Scourges' Shardcarbines, he noticed an opening and pulled out his last knife and hurled it.

888888

As Malek fought beside Drazhar, he felt that this fight was clearly in his hands. He could almost taste the victory and he could almost hear the screams of the assassins, writhing in pain in his and Kaelis' torture chamber. Malek cut the head off one of the assassins when he was suddenly thrown back a short distance; a sharp pain in his chest. Malek dimly heard Kaelis scream his name and vaguely saw Traevelliath running towards him. Then everything went black….


	3. An Age Old Secret

Chapter 3: An Age Old Secret

Kaelis watched the battle continue, Atherakhia and Serelia were protecting her with the best of their ability; Kaelis had forgotten to bring her sword. As Atherakhia plunged her knife into the eye of one of the assassins, Kaelis remained still as an assassin leapt into the air and started falling towards her. Serelia noticed this but it was too late as the assassin held his sword behind him, ready to deliver the killing blow. The blow never came, as Kaelis said something and unleashed a blast of some form of energy, throwing the assassin into a steel pillar, impaling him on one the spikes. Atherakhia took her knife out of the assassin's eye and then sliced her sword across the assassin's body, walking up to Kaelis with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're a Darker?" Atherakhia shouted above the noise of the battle

"Necromancer, actually" Kaelis responded calmly

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a gift that's been passed down through my family via birth!"

"You were born with it?"

"Correct, Malek doesn't know anything about it!"

"Tell him, he could teach you! The principles of Darking and Necromancy are pretty much the same!"

"When this battle is over, I'll tell him!"

Kaelis unleashed three more blasts whilst Atherakhia unleashed shadow blasts, both these moves killed a few assassins. Kaelis looked over to Malek to see him fighting side-by-side with Drazhar; they worked well together. She was confused that she had Necromancy after all; she was, like Malek, a human-born. Kaelis noticed a small silver object speeding towards him at a great speed. She tried to get his attention but her hopes were dashed as the object hit Malek square in the chest.

"MALEK!" she screamed

Sliscus heard her scream and looked over to see Malek collapse to the ground. Sliscus ran over to him, taking him in his arms and kept telling him to wake up. Kaelis fell to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes. Serelia fell to her knees as well crying like her, cursing the assassins with everything she could think of. As the assassins started retreating, Kaelis vaguely saw a small ebony heart on one of the assassins. The Black Heart Kabal was behind this, the Archon from that Kabal who was rejected by her had sent the assassins. She was going to kill him for this…

"Come on, up you get" said Lelith Hesperax, pulling both Kaelis up

"Who did this? WHO DID THIS?" shouted Traevelliath

"I know, an Archon from the Black Heart, one of the assassins had the Ebony Heart on them"

"Wait until I find that Archon" muttered Vect

"It was Archon Valiar, one of my suitors"

"He was never a good Archon" growled Vect

"He became Malek's rival after Kaurava"

"Can we bring him back?" Atherakhia asked Urien Rakarth

"I don't know do we have any Darkers here? That knife is tainted"

"I'm a Darker" said Serelia, getting up and wiping the tears from her eyes

"I'm one too" said Atherakhia

"I have inherited Necromancy" said Kaelis

"How skilled are you?" Urien asked

"I was trained by Malek and endured many hardships to become the expert I am today and I'm still learning"

"I know enough to generate a couple of dark lightning bolts"

"I know enough to generate blasts and spears; I never got tutored because my inheritance was considered an accident"

"Why would it be like that?"

"I'm a human-born"

"Okay then, I will need you three to stand around his body"

"Put him on the altar, he had a strong connection with Khaine, I could sense it" said the priest

After Sliscus and Drazhar had put him on the altar, Kaelis, Serelia and Atherakhia stood around him. Serelia had hastily taught them a technique, in which they built up dark energy inside of them, or in Kaelis' case death energy. This would let the energy flow into Malek which would eventually restore him to life.

As the three girls started chanting the words that the priest had told them to, a shadow appeared in the doorway. The shadow started advancing slowly towards the altar, unfazed by what was going on. As the shadow got closer to the altar, Drazhar suddenly snapped around, demiklaives ready for an attack. The shadow kept walking towards the altar, as if he wasn't aware of Drazhar's presence and the small group of people parted, letting him reach Malek's body. As he got closer to the body, his hand moved beneath the cape and stopped in front of Malek. Slowly he pulled out a blast pistol and placed it to Malek's head. Kaelis noticed this and shot a spear of necromancy straight into the shadows shoulder, forcing him back.

"Girls, do your best to put the rest of that energy into him, I'll be a bit busy!"

Kaelis leapt over the altar, landing a few steps from the shadow. Reaching down to pick up two knives from dead assassins, she stood up and exhaled. This was going to be a tough fight. Kaelis looked at the shadow and talked to him, in a way like she was talking to a good friend instead of someone who just tried to blow her husband's brains out.

"Hello Valiar"

"Kaelis, you are looking more beautiful than ever" said the shadow, bowing slightly

"It's too late, Valiar, Malek and I have been declared husband and wife and it was done in the eyes of Khaine and the Dark Muses"

"He was killed if you didn't realise"

"You were jealous that I chose him instead of you"

"You were supposed to be mine! We were destined to be together!"

"We were obviously destined for something but that was not what I had in mind"

"Our fates are intertwined! We were supposed to belong to each other"

"That prophecy is nothing but an old folks tale, it will not come true"

"The Dark Muses have demanded it!"

"You've been living in that hole for too long, Valiar"

"Kaelis he's stirring!" shouted Serelia

"How can that be, I sent some of the best assassins after him!"

"You sent yourself as well, didn't you?"

"Very clever, I took upon another name, the name of Ak'nael"

"Not very original, it's like the John Smith of Commorragh"

"Stop mocking me!"

"Put this into your tiny brain, Valiar, and try to keep it there this time" Kaelis started

"I will never be with you, full stop" she finished

"We are supposed to be together!"

"I fell in love with another, someone who is better than you"

"What does he have that I don't?"

"You mean other than a functioning brain?"

"Stop it!"

"He's handsome, intelligent, funny, a skilled fighter and many other things that you aren't"

"Fine then, I submit"

"What?"

"If I can't have you, then no one will!"

At these words, Valiar threw himself at Kaelis, who spun the knife in her left hand around so it was facing backwards and she brought the knives up to block the sword he had tried to bring down upon her head.

888888

Malek looked around, confused with his whereabouts. He was in a temple of some sorts. As he started walking forwards, the doors slowly swung open and Malek heard a voice that made him shiver.

"Enter, young Sythil"

Malek hesitated for a moment but dismissed the thought and entered the temple. After walking a fairly short distance, Malek came to a large room, filled with statues of things being killed and other pleasant things like that.

"You have done very well, my child"

"Lord Khaine..." Malek fell to one knee, bowing deeply

"Rise, sit down and talk with me"

Malek rose to his feet and a chair materialised out of thin air. Malek dared not deny Khaine and he sat down on the surprisingly comfortable chair.

"What is it you want, Lord Khaine?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"I was in one of your temples and I got married to Kaelis, then we were attacked by a large group of assassins and that's all I remember"

"No recollection of how you got here?"

"No my lord"

Malek heard something come out of the darkness and gasped at what he saw; it was Khaine, the Bloody-Handed God of War and he was the size of an ordinary Dark Eldar…

"You seem surprised at my appearance" said Khaine as he sat down

Malek swallowed, how was he going to say this without offending him?

"Speak what you want"

"Well, my lord, I always imagined you were somewhat….well taller"

"Ah, my Avatar's seem to misguide you"

"And you appear more Eldar than monster…"

"I was always an Eldar; the only distinguishable thing about me is this"

Khaine removed the glove and unwrapped the bandages from his hand and showed Malek his left hand; it was dripping with blood, Malek could tell it was the blood of someone powerful just from the smell of it, Dark Eldar could sense things like that.

"Ever since that fateful day where I slew Eldanesh, my left hand has dripped with his blood"

"My lord, why am I here?"

"Ah, you finally ask"

"What happened? Did you summon me here?"

"If I did, why are you not wearing your armour?"

Malek looked down at himself to discover Khaine was right; he was wearing the black tunic and other items of clothing that he had been wearing underneath the armour.

"Listen carefully Malek, you did not survive that fight"

"You mean…"

"You were killed in that fight, the assassin Zorak got you"

"It's funny; he was the only person who managed to kill me and I respect his ability and him as a Dark Eldar now"

Malek suddenly felt a tugging, as if something was trying to pull him away from Khaine.

"Right on cue, Serelia, Atherakhia and Kaelis are attempting to bring you back by filling you with dark energy"

"Kaelis isn't a Darker"

"A necromancer by birth, untutored because she was a human-born"

"Can she be taught?"

"Darking and Necromancy share the same principles, so I'd say so"

"My lord, why have you brought me here?"

"Because, you must know that your soul cannot go to Slannesh"

"Why?"

"Your father is descended from one of the very first Eldar to call himself an Eladrith Ynneas"

"That Eladrith was descended from me"

"You're saying…"

"You are descended from a god, my child"

"Is that why only I was able to unlock the power of the Dark Avatar?"

"Yes, my blood flows through your veins and there is more of it than your father"

"My father was a weak-minded fool who defiled himself with a Mon-keigh"

"Ah, but if it weren't for that, who knows what would have happened in many situations?"

"Before I go, my Lord, I must know what has become of my older half-brother"

"He is travelling the universe with a few loyal followers"

"Thank you my…what do I call you now?"

"Call me whatever you want"

"I'll call you father, you would be a better father than the one who engineered my birth"

"One last question father, will I ever be able to visit you again?"

"I'll always be with you, but if you want to see me in person, you'll have to follow the instructions on your desk"

"But my desk is empty"

"It isn't now"

Malek felt wind rushing behind him and saw a small opening had opened up. In it he could see Serelia and Atherakhia, but where was Kaelis? Malek turned to Khaine and they shook hands before Khaine gave Malek a small chest that Malek couldn't open.

"What's in it?"

"When you open it, you'll find out"

Malek smiled, this had been a good turn of events for him. Facing the opening, Malek shouted one last goodbye to his ancestor and walked through.

888888

Malek slowly opened his eyes and heard Serelia and Atherakhia chanting in the Dark Eldar tongue. He heard the clanging of steel and slowly moved his head to one side and gave a small gasp; Kaelis was duelling with someone. Malek slowly sat up, hearing gasps and cheers around him. He turned around and saw the two girls put their arms down and breathe a sigh of relief, they were spent. Malek looked at Kaelis and she looked at him, both were smiling.

Malek noticed movement behind her and suddenly shot out a fist of shadows at Valiar. Valiar was thrown backwards into one of the steel pillars, just narrowly missing one of the spikes. _Damn _thought Malek.

Kaelis ran up to Malek and jumped at him and enveloping him in a hug, knocking him off the altar. Malek chuckled to himself and looked up to see everyone smiling. Malek soon broke away from her and they both stood up, viewing the scene: it was a temple of Khaine, bodies of assassins and guests riddled the ground. Malek, Kaelis and the group started to walk out of the temple, the priest of Khaine muttering to himself that there was going to be a lot of effort going into the clean up job. As Malek walked past Valiar, he started dragging him out, coming up with many 'fun' ways to break him for the crime of attempted assassination. As Malek reached the walkway to his transport, he let Kaelis get on first and after he was done with Valiar, he wanted to meet Zorak and get to know him.


	4. Honeymoon lessons

Chapter 4: Honeymoon Lessons

As Malek and Kaelis neared the planet of Ferna XI, they smiled at each other; on this planet, they could express their long-hidden feelings for each other in any way they could think of. As they entered the system, Malek remembered his encounter with Khaine and his surprise upon finding a document written in blood on his desk, telling him how to go to his ancestor. Kaelis had reacted with pure disbelief but was still smiling upon hearing this and gave him a hug, congratulating on finding a real father but Malek shook his head and said "I am happy because I have someone to share my life with"

Malek piloted the small transport into a dense forest and when he and Kaelis got out with their luggage, Malek activated a cloaking device, hiding it from the eyes of the any natives. As Malek and Kaelis entered the palace that they would be living in for the next week, Kaelis gasped at how beautiful it was. Malek took all the luggage up to their room, he wondered what Dark Eldar who were not human-born would think of this place only to settle on the topic that it was too nice and that they would ruin the place. As human-born Dark Eldar, Malek and Kaelis did not completely share the same Dark Eldar concept of nice and other things; they did not share the full-on bloodlust but it was no secret Malek loved to fight and kill, same as Kaelis. They did not share the same Dark Eldar biology, they had very few human organs but still had human-organs, human-born could live to whatever age and some lived as long as normal humans whilst some lived as long as Dark Eldar. One other thing that human-born did not share was The Thirst, or at least not all of it; human-born could take in souls and could stay alive for as long other normal Dark Eldar but were not affected when away from souls, they did not become a shadow of their former grandeur or anything for that matter, they stayed the same. Malek heard Kaelis call him and he went downstairs just before one of his large bags started wiggling.

Malek came downstairs and found Kaelis trying to open a large curtain which seemed to have been fixed in place. Malek walked towards her and she smiled at him.

"It's stuck"

"Let me try"

Kaelis stepped away from the curtain and Malek reached out with his hand, using shadows to open the curtain. She smiled at him and he smiled back, this was going to be a good day, he could just sense it.

"One thing we should do while we're here is to start teaching you"

"Really?"

"Of course, you have the aptitude for it and I would do anything for you"

"Then let's start"

"Before we go, I need to lay one rule: no armour for training and practising, less armour means the energy can flow through you much easily"

Kaelis went to take off her armour and Malek went out to the back area of the palace; a large plain. Malek had taken his armour off and put on the tunic that was sleeveless, enabling him to move his armour around more easily. Kaelis came out of the back door, also in a sleeveless tunic and they walked out to the middle of the plain.

"First we're going to try defensive moves before offensive ones" started Malek "I need you to assume a defensive stance"

Kaelis dropped into a stance, her fists high. Malek walked over to her and moved her fists down, telling her that with her fists lower; she would be able to manipulate the death energy more fluently.

"Right, do you know how to generate a barrier or shield?"

"No, I only know offensive manoeuvres"

"Okay then, move your hands in a circular motion like me"

Malek started moving his hands around in a circle, generating a shield. Kaelis repeated this, eventually creating a weak barrier.

"Well done, my love, you've successfully made a shield, not many can do that in their first practical lesson" Malek congratulated, clapping at her success.

The defensive lessons continued on for a while until it was time for the offensive lessons. Malek and Kaelis decided they needed a break and sat down on a nearby couch. In the shade of the palace, they relaxed for a few minutes.

"Malek, thank you"

"Whatever for?"

"Everything"

Malek winked at her and she smiled at him. Kaelis decided it was time for the next set of lessons to ensue and Malek got up, smirking.

"What?"

"What what?"

"Why are you smirking?"

"You'll find out"

Kaelis looked at him but dismissed her thoughts and decided to concentrate on the training. Malek taught her how to make much more potent blasts, how to create more spears, how to create whips of shadows and how to position the spears above her knuckles, acting as claws. After a few hours, they had their lunch and after about an hour of relaxing, Malek decided it was time for the last lesson for today.

"Awww, but I've been having so much fun"

"You'll be glad that this is the last one for the day"

"Your last lesson for the day, Kaelis, shall be against: me"

Kaelis got up eagerly and positioned herself a few metres away from him. She waited for him to make the first move, but soon realised that he was waiting for her. Kaelis ran at him, creating spears and positioning them above her knuckles, leaping at Malek and slashed downwards. Kaelis smirked but suddenly realised that Malek was behind her. She acted with great speed, snapping her leg around catching him on the waist but he soon countered the next blow with a shadow fist. Kaelis stumbled backwards, shook her head and let off a few blasts, Malek deflecting them all to the ground. Kaelis jumped above him, spinning around to face the ground and threw more spears at him. Malek dodged the entirety of the spears and leapt up towards her, throwing dark fire at her. She quickly spun away from the fire and started landed on the ground. She knew he wasn't going to go easy on her and he knew that she didn't want him to. She just hadn't expected so much of his abilities were going to be used. Kaelis looked at Malek who hand hit the ground, closing her eyes for a moment and opened them back up to find Malek was gone. Kaelis suddenly snapped a whip of shadows behind her, throwing Malek back.

Malek leapt up and fired off three shadow fire blasts, Kaelis absorbing them with a shield. Kaelis then leapt up and threw a group of shadows spears in one big group at Malek, who then did something unexpected; he turned them around and they went flying straight back to Kaelis. Kaelis' eyes widened, and propelled herself towards her right. Upon landing, she turned around to see the spears bearing down upon her. She got up and deflected three of them and then generated a shield to block them. Malek took this opportunity to fade away and materialize right behind her. Malek then suddenly received a kick to the jaw and a punch to the sternum.

Malek hit the ground, gasping for precious air and Kaelis jumped on top of him, three spears attached to her knuckles which were poised above his throat. Malek sighed and his head rolled back. Kaelis gave out a slight laugh and Malek snapped his head back up with a raised eyebrow and Kaelis immediately stopped. Kaelis let out a stifled giggle and then burst into laughter, Malek asking what was so funny. Kaelis, however didn't answer and just kept laughing. Malek soon joined in, rolling around. They stopped rolling after a few seconds and stopped laughing, Kaelis put her head forwards and her and Malek's lips met. Their lips remained together for what seemed like an age, until Kaelis broke off.

"Come on, it's time to go inside"

They both got up and headed back to the palace. Once inside they both had a shower and started to settle down for the night. Kaelis offered to make some dinner but Malek insisted that he make it. Kaelis raised an eyebrow but let her doubts go as she walked back out to the living room. She was no longer in her tunic but in a comfortable dress. Malek was also no longer in his tunic but was wearing a pair of comfortable pants and a short-sleeved shirt. Despite the feeling of comfort, they both had hidden knives, just in case someone found them. After twenty minutes of preparation Malek brought out two plates, both had hearts on them. Despite their heritage, they both shared the same Dark Eldar concept of what tastes nice.

Once they had finished, Malek took the plates back in and brought out two glasses and a bottle. Kaelis inquired what was in the bottle and Malek simply answered:

"The blood of a Tau Ethereal"

Kaelis was not shocked by the fact she was going to drink it; she was however a little surprised that Malek could get his hands on the stuff.

"Where did you get it?"

"My personal cellar, filled with expensive wines, blood and other liquids"

Malek gave her a glass and poured some of the blood into it. The blood was a rich cerulean colour and it sloshed around in the glass as if it was the smoothest liquid in existence. They drank, laughed and told tales of their victories and epic battles. Malek found out that Kaelis had a passion for dancing and Kaelis found out Malek had a passion for story writing. After a while, they both went upstairs and got ready to go to sleep. Malek changed into bed clothing and watched Kaelis while she was washing her face in the bathroom. Kaelis soon turned around and walked towards Malek, a smile on her face. Malek swore he could see a hint of seduction on the smile, as Kaelis kept advancing towards him. As she sat on his lap, Malek thought to himself _this is gonna be a long night…._

As the curtains closed, two shadows, perched on a nearby tree, watched the silhouettes move around. As the light inside the house slowly dimmed until it was entirely off, the shadows both leapt onto the roof of the house. The shadows then sat and waited, waited for first light….


	5. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 5: Uninvited Guests

Malek ran down the street, breathing heavily as he fled from the chasing soldiers. Malek rounded a corner to see more guards. Malek spun around to go another way but was cut off by other soldiers. He found himself encircled by them and they all pulled out a poster, chanting:

"Traitor, traitor"

"Why, what have I done?"

"You've betrayed the trust of Commorragh and all its inhabitants"

"Kaelis?"

"Your half-brother will come up with a suitable end for you"

"What's going on? What have I done?"

"You betrayed Lord Vect"

"Serelia, Atherakhia, whats going on?"

"Take him away"

Malek felt two strong arms seizing him and turned to see Mordred Dranovian, one of his High Archons, holding his arms behind his back and other soldiers started taking him away.

"Kaelis!"

"NO!" screamed Malek

Malek suddenly realised he was sitting up on his bed. Panting heavily, he checked if Kaelis was alright. She was still sleeping but his movement had disturbed the blankets, revealing her back. Malek pulled the blankets back up to her shoulders and got dressed. Their bedclothes lay strewn across the room and their hair was rather dishevelled. Malek put on a pair of long, black pants and a long-sleeved, black shirt and walked downstairs. He went out the front doors and he immediately sensed something. He felt a presence; in fact he felt the presence of two. Spinning around, knives drawn he watched two shadows leap off the roof. As the shadows drew their weapons; one had a sword and a dagger and the other pulled out a scythe, Malek hurled his knives at the shadows. The shadows dodged the knives like lightning; at least Malek knew what race he was up against and that speed meant it was an Eldar. Specific race was not on his high list of priorities and the shadows looked at one another, Malek sensing their confusion. He did not need weapons. He watched the shadows flinch slightly as spears made of shadows poised themselves above his knuckles. Projectile spear claws were good enough.

"Now then, shall we get started?" Malek inquired

The shadows looked at one another and both leapt at him.

888888

Kaelis slowly rose, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked beside her and noticed Malek wasn't there. He must have woken earlier and let her sleep in. He was such a sweet person, cute too. Kaelis got out of bed, put on a dressing gown and started down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, expecting him to be making breakfast but he wasn't there. She checked out the back of the palace but he wasn't there either. She shrugged and decided he must have gone for a walk. Walking back upstairs, she summoned a small flame to her palm to see if her powers were still active. She walked into their bathroom, took off her dressing gown and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so nice as it poured over her entire body. As she washed her hair, she felt something...something wrong. Kaelis got out of the shower and dried herself off. As she put on some clothes, she heard shouts and the clanging of metal outside the front. She looked out the window, to see her husband facing off with two shadows and it looked like Malek was being beaten.

"Malek!" she screamed

One of the shadows snapped around, it's weapons in hand. Kaelis leapt onto the windowsill and the shadow that had looked at her suddenly tensed, sure that Kaelis would be killed when she hit the ground. As Kaelis sped towards the ground, a dark glow started shining from her shape as she slowed down and touched the ground as if she was stepping off a stair. The shadow stood there, Kaelis was sure that under that hood, was a dumbstruck face. The shadow leapt at her and Kaelis threw it back with a shadow blast. The shadow against Malek looked away from him for a moment, giving Malek the time to execute his plan. As the shadow turned back to Malek, it found itself surrounded by hundreds of Malekiths. The Malekiths jumped at the shadow and just before they hit the shadow, the shadow cast off its hood, revealing it to be…..Serelia!

"Serelia?" shouted Malek, completely confused "What are you doing here?"

All the clones of Malek disappeared in a puff of smoke as Malek lost concentration.

"We decided to tag along" answered the other shadow, throwing its hood off, revealing Atherakhia's face

"You two, this is supposed to be our week away from Commorragh, and everything!" said Kaelis in disbelief

"We thought it would be nice surprise!"

"It's certainly a surprise, but whether it's a nice one or not is debatable" said Malek, the last part under his breath

"Oh, lighten up; we've got heaps of fun things for us to do" said Atherakhia

"I mean come on, name something that you two have done that can be classified as 'fun'?" asked Serelia

Malek and Kaelis opened their mouths but stayed silent. They didn't really want to describe the night before to their friends. Serelia looked at them as if she wanted some explanation and Atherakhia was stifling giggles.

"See what I mean?" Serelia said "You don't want to tell us the things you've done!"

"What you want is bordering privacy invasion"

Serelia opened her mouth to shout back a good retort but shut her mouth quickly. Closing her eyes, she muttered some words under her breath and her eyes turned as black as black can be. After a few seconds, Serelia's eyes changed back to normal and she nodded at Malek. Serelia waved her hand and a few small bags appeared. Atherakhia did the same, with the same results. The two of them started moving towards the doorway when Malek and Kaelis moved in their way.

"Whoa whoa, you think that we're allowing you to stay?"

"Yes, I do" answered Atherakhia

"Besides, we'll be as quiet as a mouse" chirped Serelia

"There aren't any mice in Commorragh"

"Doesn't matter, now do you have a place where I can cause pain, suffering and death?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaelis

"Unlike you three, I am bound to The Thirst" said Atherakhia "I am what other Dark Eldar call 'pure-born' and I need to satisfy the curse"

"There's a shed out back" said Kaelis

Malek took Kaelis aside for a moment and asked her what she was doing. She replied that Serelia and Atherakhia could share a room under Malek and her rules. Malek sighed and nodded in agreement.

"This is not my idea of a honeymoon" whispered Malek

"Serelia, Atherakhia; Malek and I have agreed to let you stay-" started Kaelis

"SCORE!" shouted the two girls, high-fiving each other, interrupting Kaelis

"-under the condition that you follow our rules"

"Damn it"

"Rule one: Our room is strictly off-limits"

"Got it"

"Two: Make as little noise as you can at night"

"Uh-huh"

"Three: Do not interrupt me and Malek when we want some privacy"

"Yep, got it"

"And the fourth and final rule: No deaths or anything like that is to occur inside the palace, you have to go to the shed out back to do that"

"What? But why?"

"We want this place to be as clean a possible"

"Remember Atherakhia, we three don't share your full concept of nice"

"A few corpses would liven up the place" muttered Atherakhia

"Now hurry up and put your things in a guest room, you two are sharing one"

"Fair enough" shrugged Serelia

The two girls ran inside and ran into a room, throwing their things on the floor and cheering. Malek and Kaelis remained outside. Kaelis looked at Malek, a sincere look on her face. Malek's scowl quickly changed into a small smile. Malek walked back inside, Kaelis following.

888888

Malek watched Atherakhia take here things into the shed, setting them up. She waved her hand and a Mon-keigh appeared, all dishevelled and scarred. She picked him up and put him into the shackles that were attached to the wall. As she grabbed one of her numerous tools, she looked outside to see if anyone was watching. She spotted Malek on a balcony and the look he gave her told her to shut the door. As the door slowly shut, Malek heard a scream of anguish escape the human and that was the last Malek heard of him. Walking inside, he found Serelia looking at the paintings of battles, glory and bloodshed. Serelia looked at him and waved. Malek waved back and walked out the back, to find Kaelis in her tunic, practising her Necromancy.

"Practising already?"

"The pain and death emanating from that shed is making me stronger"

"Well, necromancy is death magic, so I can't see why it wouldn't"

"Malek, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Serelia, who had walked out

"Sure"

Malek and Serelia walked inside and onto the balcony. Kaelis looked at them and closed her eyes, focusing on the world around her. She opened up her eyes and she looked at Malek and Serelia. She could now hear them as if they were next to her.

"….Are you sure about this prophecy?"

"Positive"

"I don't believe it"

"Malekith, it is stated so in a book of records" said Serelia. Serelia never called him Malekith unless there was something wrong

"It's not true"

"Malek listen the prophecy states; 'Malekith Shaed Sythil. Born to Rise, Destined to Fall'"

Kaelis stopped listening when Serelia finished those words. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it! But she knew that it would probably come true, as prophecies from the books of records often came true. Tears started to well up in Kaelis' eyes and she looked away from the palace and looked out to the horizon. She heard footsteps behind her and felt an arm wrap around her.

"I know you heard what Serelia said" Malek whispered.

"Is it true though?" Kaelis whispered back "And what is 'Fall' supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, it could mean death, I could become an outcast, loss of power or I'll lose everything"

"I hope that it never comes true" said Kaelis, turning around and wrapping her arms around Malek, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll make sure of that" Malek replied, tears slowly dripping off of his face


	6. A New Commorragh

Chapter 6: Another Commorragh and a New Friend

Malek packed the last of his things into his large bag. This had been an eventful week for him; he had taught Kaelis many skills and given her many books that would teach her in his stead if he was not able to be there. He had fun with Kaelis and this had been a nice place but it was time to go back to Commorragh. Malek walked out to the transport and put his bags into the small pile of bags that belonged to the others. As Malek got into the pilot seat, he watched the three girls walk out of the palace. Malek gunned the engines to get their attentions and telling them it was time to go. As the girls got into the passenger seats and Malek took off. As soon as they left the planets orbit, Malek slowed down a bit and let the autopilot take control.

"How long until we reach home, I'm bored" asked Atherakhia

"Quite a while, the planet was out of reach of the Webway" answered Kaelis

888888

A little blip appeared on the radar of the Battle Barge _Holy Fury_. The person watching the radar called out for his commanding officer; Brother-Captain Decius Cogidubnus. Cogidubnus walked over to the operator and asked what he had found.

"A small transport, Brother-Captain"

"Are there any life-forms?"

"Four of them"

"What race?"

"Xenos, Eldar class"

"Right, intercept them and good work, brother"

"Thank you, Brother"

Decius walked onto the bridge and watched his Battle Barge broke off from the fleet, into the direction of the transport. As the Battle Barge moved forward, he contacted Veteran Squad Gaius, his squad. They assembled on the bridge and were given their orders; a Stormraven would be launched to intercept and destroy the filthy Xenos in the name of the god-emperor. As they neared the position of the craft, Decius and his squad boarded their Stormraven and put on their helmets, allowing them to breathe if they were caught in space. Taking a jump-pack that would be used to board the vessel; they sat down as the Stormraven's engines started up.

888888

Malek walked around, staring out into space and wondered how many worlds there were out there. His thoughts were interrupted as a light started flashing and an alarm started sounding. Malek leapt into the pilot's seat and checked the radars. To their right was a rapidly approaching object. Malek looked out towards the right and spotted the fast approaching object; an Adeptus Astartes Battle Barge. Malek shouted for the girls to strap themselves in as he took a sharp dive left, as the barge opened fire on them.

"Malek! How far are we from the Webway?" shouted Kaelis

"Not closes enough!"

"Incoming craft!" shouted Serelia

Malek looked above him to spot a Stormraven, which was bearing down on them and fast. Malek suddenly stopped and flew upwards, very fast. Despite loud shouts from the girls, Malek continued upwards, a smirk across his face.

"No need to worry" said Malek, as calm as if he was taking a simple joyride

"What do you mean no need to worry?" shouted Atherakhia "You're flying straight towards it!"

"I have a plan" replied Malek, as if he wasn't aware that the Stormraven hadn't opened fire.

Autocannon fire was going all over the place; none of it seemed to even touch Malek's craft. They sped straight past the Stormraven and straight past the Battle Barge. Malek then started flying straight, at a very fast speed.

"Now let's see what _The RapidShade_ can do!" shouted Malek, gunning the engines, going at a ridiculous speed. Malek saw a jade portal opening up just ahead, when the ship lurched violently and span out of control. The ship kept spinning as it went through a doorway to another place. The Webway portal closed and the Space Marines were angry, that some mere Xenos tricked them out of delivering the Emperors divine wrath. As the Stormraven returned to the _Holy Fury_, Decius walked out onto the bridge and snarled at the place where the once-open Webway portal was.

"What troubles you, Brother-Captain Decius Cogidubnus?"

"We hit it in the wrong place"

"Why do you say that, Brother-Captain?"

"We aimed for the place where Eldar ships have their fuel supply"

"And we hit it"

"No, we hit the wrong place; that was a Dark Eldar ship"

"How can you tell?"

"The clue of it being covered in spikes gave it away"

"I see…."

"Brother-Captain!" shouted one of the vox-comm operators "We've received a call back to Terra!"

"Are they telling us why?"

"No, but they say it is of the utmost importance for you and your veteran squad"

"Very well then; we return to Holy Terra"

888888

Malek slowly got up and groaned; _The RapidShade _had collided with some sort of structure and had been cut in two. Malek heard something behind him and snapped around, spears of shadows summoned. Atherakhia was emerging from the wreck and Malek breathed a sigh of relief that his friend was okay. He looked around for Kaelis and Serelia, waiting for them to emerge but it did not happen. Malek started frantically searching for them until Atherakhia put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the wreck.

"It's no use; we must have been separated when the ship was ripped in two"

Malek sighed and looked up, wondering what had become of his wife and his close friend. Malek then frowned; the sky here looked exactly like the sky of Commorragh. But that was impossible, they had spun into one of the forbidden zones of the Webway and the portal was too far from Commorragh.

"Atherakhia-" started Malek

"Yeah, I've noticed it too" interrupted Atherakhia

"Where do you suppose we are?"

"I have no clue, whatsoever"

"Only one way to find out"

Malek started walking down an alley way, Atherakhia following him, closely. Malek sensed the presence of a lot of beings so he summoned Avaunulin, in case something happened. Atherakhia followed suit by drawing her sword and dagger. They stepped out of the alleyway and into a street filled with beings, all Dark Eldar like in appearance. They looked at Malek and Atherakhia and stopped moving, whispering to each other. Malek and Atherakhia took a step forward and someone from the crowd shouted:

"That's him! That's Malek Sythil!"

"It is? Quick get him!"

"That five million soul reward is mine!"

"No way, it's mine!"

"Both of you are wrong, it's mine!"

The crowd soon collapsed on itself, each member fighting each other so they could claim the so-called 'reward' for Malek. Malek noticed a shadow, beckoning to them to follow it. Having no other options, Malek and Atherakhia followed the shadow back a large house. The shadow opened the door and beckoned them to come in. Malek and Atherakhia entered the house and both snapped around, weapons in hand. The shadow locked the door and stepped into the light; the shadow had silver hair, pastel blue eyes and she looked beautiful. Malek was about to introduce himself when his eyes widened in realization; she was an Eldar!

"What are you doing here, Eldar?" snarled Atherakhia, who had also realised what she was "And make it snappy, I've have better things to do than be seen in the company of an Eldar"

"I am Yiyinde Tria" said the Eldar, with a small bow "I was a Howling Banshee Exarch before I was captured"

"What do you do here?"

"I fight in the arenas, for Supreme Overlord of Commorragh-"

"Asdrubael Vect"

"Wrong, Aurelia Malys"

"What?"

"This is not Commorragh as know it; this is the mirror dimension of Commorragh, where things are different"

"How'd you end up here then?"

"I was involved in a fight within the Webway between Craftworld Eldar and Dark Eldar and my ship spun out of control and I landed here. I was captured and used as a gladiator by Jailer Vile"

"Until Malys bought you"

"I do not like her but she gives me better treatment than Vile ever did"

"Am I in this dimension?" asked Atherakhia

"Yes, you enforce the Poisoned Tongue Kabal's laws and punish anyone who speaks of the old regime of The Black Heart Kabal"

"Serelia Carnum?"

"She is one of Malys' lackeys, volunteering to lick her boots whenever she can, always trying to be better than everyone else"

"Kaelis Sythil?"

"She does work for Aurelia, not expecting a reward or anything like that. She hates this new regime and is the leader of a secret resistance of those loyal to the Black Heart Kabal and other Kabals"

"The Kabal of Dark Souls?"

"Eradicated, to destroy the memory of Malek Sythil"

"Damnit!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I am the real Malekith Sythil"

"That's why the crowd went nuts"

"Why did they collapse on one another?"

"Malys starves the population of Commorragh from souls and pain. Many of the Dark Eldar here barely survives at all"

"Why is she doing that?"

"She thinks it a right punishment for Commorragh when they didn't support her when she first spoke out against Vect"

"And what about me in this dimension?"

"You're on the run, wanted for murdering Lord Vect before Malys did it herself" answered Yiyinde

"Why did I do that?"

"No one knows how, but you were taken over by your Darking abilities, creating a Dark Malekith if you want to call it that" started Yiyinde

"You murdered Vect, just before Aurelia burst in, ready to kill Vect. She was outraged at a human-born beating her at everything that she wanted to achieve and she proclaimed herself Supreme Overlord of Commorragh, ordering a warrant for your death" Yiyinde continued

"Kaelis was the only connection to your real self you had left and you told her what to do before putting red streaks in your hair and abandoning your lineage, taking the armour of an independent. You now wander Commorragh, planning to overthrow Malys and reinstate the Black Heart Kabal as the most powerful Kabal"

"How do you know all this?"

"Kaelis told me, I'm part of the resistance"

"Yiyinde, thank you for telling us this"

"It's no problem, but you need to stay here until the next resistance meeting, which is tonight"

"Once again, thank you but we need to Kaelis and Serelia, the real ones"

"They did not arrive with you?"

"Our ship was cut in half and we were separated"

"I see, that means we should start searching for them"

"You are willing to help us?" Atherakhia inquired "I thought your kind hated us"

"We do in a way, but not entirely, we view you as lost kin"

"Yiyinde, thank you for the offer but why?"

"I see no reason why not to"

"But why? You decide to help those who belong to the race of those who brought death and destruction to the Eldar Empire"

"I choose to help because I want to help you and because if you manage to escape, that means I can as well"

"Very well then; Yiyinde Tria of Craftworld…."

"Biel-Tan"

"Biel-Tan, I give you my word we shall escape this hell"

Yiyinde nodded and walked over to a window, cautiously peeking through the curtains to check if anyone was coming. She stepped back from the window and walked over to a wardrobe, pulling out two cloaks with hoods. She told Malek and Atherakhia they had to put these one so they wouldn't be recognised.

"Are we ready?" asked Atherakhia

Yiyinde took out a Shuriken Pistol and an Executioner staff. She donned her armour and put on her helm. She looked at the two and nodded.

"Let's go" said Yiyinde

The three of them walked out the door and Malek and Atherakhia followed Yiyinde like two disciples. They walked down the streets of Commorragh, looking for any hint of the other two girls.

888888

Kaelis looked around nervously, her face covered in dirt and three scratches down her left cheek, as the Khymera had hit her. Serelia was breathily rapidly; so far they had been chased by Kabalite Warriors, Wyches, crowds, Incubi and the most recent of the attacks was led by a Beastmaster and was controlling three Khymerae. Blood was slowly leaking from a wound in Serelia's side and she couldn't go any further, she had to rest. Kaelis decided they would have to spend the night on a roof, it would be too dangerous sleeping on the ground; it was like inviting a pack of Mandrakes to come and eat you.

Kaelis teleported herself and Serelia up onto a roof and lay Serelia down. Kaelis would have stayed up to keep watch but that teleport had cost to much energy and she fainted out of exhaustion.

888888

"Look Malek, we need to stop and go to the meeting, it's too late at night to be searching"

"Why would you say that?" snapped Malek, who was very worried for Kaelis

"Malys enforces a curfew; pilots are allowed to keep at it, same as Hellions and Scourges but any who wander the streets without a reason is shot on sight"

Malek sighed and threw his hands up. Malek let out a very loud shout, cursing Malys and her stupid Kabal. Yiyinde tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, looking very downcast. Atherakhia followed the two to the meeting of the resistance. They turned into a dark alley and Yiyinde checked there was no one looking. Feeling safe, she tapped three times on a supposedly solid wall. Atherakhia sighed when nothing happened. Malek stood patiently and Yiyinde kept checking if anyone was watching them. The wall started opening up and the three of them ducked inside. As soon as Atherakhia went in the opening snapped shut, looking just like a solid wall. As Malek walked down a large set of stairs, surrounded by an eerie purple glow, he wondered what he would find in this resistance. Malek walked down the stairs, the eerie purple glow surrounding him. He heard the echoes of light chatter and shuffling around. They reached the bottom and they walked through a doorway. They stepped into the hall, filled with warriors, wyches and the like and they were all staring at Malek and Atherakhia.


	7. A Plan is Devised

Chapter 7: A Plan is Devised

"Yiyinde, what is the meaning of this?" shouted a Sybarite, pulling out his weapons "That's Atherakhia Ro'karn!"

At these words the entire hall drew their weapons and trained them on Atherakhia, who didn't even flinch at this. Malek lifted his hood and showed his face to the hall, throwing it into complete silence.

"Well, Atherakhia, gotten sick of Malys?" said a shadow that was leaning against a doorway

"Show yourself" replied Atherakhia

"Gee, you must love skipping all the formalities, don't ya?"

The shadow stepped into the light and revealed itself; it was Kaelis. Kaelis smirked at Atherakhia but looked at who was beside her. She gasped in realization and ran through the large crowd who's weapons were still trained on Atherakhia. She threw her arms around Malek and started crying.

"I thought I'd never you again" said Kaelis between the tears "But why have you changed your armour and hair colour again?"

"Kaelis, I am not the Malek of this dimension"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaelis, looking up at him

"I am the real Malekith Shaed Sythil from the real Commorragh; this is just a mirror dimension and I arrived in this dimension when me, Atherakhia here, Serelia and the real Kaelis, my real wife ran into a Space Marine Battle Barge"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing" said Kaelis, tears filling her eyes once more

"It's true, Kaelis" said Malek, who wasn't fazed by this at all "Even ask Yiyinde, who saved us"

"Yiyinde, is this true?"

"It is, my lady"

"Kaelis, I can help the resistance though; I can restore the old regime and I can find the Malekith of this dimension, just let us help"

"Okay then, I'll let you help" said Kaelis, pulling away from Malek

"But listen to me when I say this; I will not always be around to help, I must keep looking for the real Kaelis and Serelia"

"I have one request as well; do you have Malek's Darking abilities?"

"Of course I do, I'm probably more powerful than the Malek of this realm"

"No, he's been taken by darkness; Dark Malekith is different to you"

Kaelis walked away and stood up at the front of the hall, snapping a shadow whip to get everyone's attention. Everyone jumped back to their seat and they settled down for a few hours of briefing. Malek, Atherakhia and Yiyinde took some seats in the third row. Malek thought about what he had said to this Kaelis and the way he said it; He had been rather cold-hearted, telling her she was just a copy, a fake. He planned to say sorry once this briefing was over. Kaelis rambled on and on about some rather boring plans of the palace, that Malek just cast aside, he knew the blueprints of the Palace of Commorragh off by heart. He did however; listen to the plan of attack, which he found completely stupid. Malek sighed, stood up and walked up to Kaelis, surprising everyone in the hall.

"You've done well in the past, Kaelis, but it's time for a better strategist to take over"

Kaelis couldn't think of what to say back to this so she stepped off the small platform and let Malek take over.

"Okay, here's the plan; I want the half of the Wyches and Warriors to create a diversion at the entrance-" Malek started

"Malys will expect a diversion!" interrupted someone

"-And then I want the other half of the Wyches and Warriors to create another diversion at the back entrance. Malys will not expect a group of Incubi, Archons, Succubi, Kabalite Trueborn, and Hekatrix Bloodbrides being led by me, Yiyinde, Kaelis here and Atherakhia to come from a secret path of the statue side" continued Malek

The audience looked at each other, nodding and commentating on how that could work. Malek called their attention back to the front.

"However, we will need to wait a few more days for our forces to gather. I want all the Mandrakes who support us to keep an eye on who's going in and out of the palace and when the day comes I want all our Hellions and Scourges to provide support for the warriors and wyches. All our Venom, Raiders, Ravagers, Razorwings and Voidravens will need to provide cover fire and support for all on the ground. I want Beastsmasters and their packs to come through another secret entrance that's not as subtle as the one on the statue side. They will get inside and cause a distraction away from us. This does not mean my group will not encounter stiff resistance; Malys will have her warriors of the highest calibre guarding her. Any questions?" finished Malek

"Yes, how secret is the passage that we Beastsmasters go in?" asked a Beastmaster

"It's on the 'garden' side and it will probably be known to Malys but she doesn't know that I'm planning this attack. Any other ones?"

"Yea, the statue side path, how secret is that?"

"Very, only me and Lord Vect knew about it; it would be used as an escape in case something bad happened, it takes us up close to the throne room and it takes us there fast. Three more questions"

"Um, what do you want us Reavers to do?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that, I almost forgot; I want the Reavers to fly in circles around the palace, drawing away the fire from turrets, feel free to do some damage though"

"Yesssss, what do you want ussss Mandrakesss to do?" hissed a Mandrake

"When the day comes, I want your kind to cause havoc inside and you're allowed to help outside as well. Last question"

"Malek, what makes you sure that this will work?" asked Atherakhia

"Whether or not it works is not important; it's how hard you fight and how strong your dedication to Commorragh's freedom is"

The audience started clapping loudly once he answered Atherakhia's question. Malek smiled, this turned out better than he thought it would. The audience's joy was interrupted as someone ran down the stairs and shouted a warning.

"Soldiers! Serelia Carnum is coming and they've just breached the entrance!"

"Okay everyone, next meeting we'll meet same time, same day, my palace!" shouted Kaelis

As soon as her sentence was finished, the entire audience quickly darted out of secret doors and other passageways. Malek and Atherakhia followed Yiyinde and Kaelis out of a passageway that seemed to go on forever. Kaelis stopped and reached out with her hand, closing the door with darkness. This happened to all the other passageways, making them invisible to the guards and Serelia. They continued on in the passageway and even though they were far from the entrance, they could hear Serelia's voice echoing through the tunnel. They four of them emerged out into a street. Kaelis shook their hands and thanked Malek for creating the plan of attack. She was about to turn away from them when she noticed a silhouette far down the street. Her eyes turned black for a moment and when they turned normal, she gasped in happiness and ran straight at the silhouette, throwing her arms around it.

"I missed you so" Malek heard Kaelis say

"And I you" replied the silhouette

Malek and the two girls walked up to Kaelis, confused at who the silhouette was. Malek stopped when he was a few feet away from Kaelis but Yiyinde and Atherakhia continued until they were standing next to Kaelis. The silhouette noticed Atherakhia and drew a blade so quickly, Malek barely saw him move.

"Why is Atherakhia Ro'karn here?"

"You see, Malek, this is a mirror dimension of Commorragh and this is the real Atherakhia Ro'karn" Kaelis started

"In the real Commorragh, Vect still rules and everything is as it was" finished Kaelis

Malek walked up to his mirror twin and studied his face. The mirror Malek was confused, not knowing who this person was and why he was studying his face.

"Well, we're almost alike my mirror twin"

"You are the real Malek?" asked mirror Malek

"I am the real Malekith Shaed Sythil"

"You're a lot younger than me"

"This dimension must have a different time-flow to the real dimension"

"How old are you, real Malek?"

"1890 and how old are you, mirror Malek?"

"I am 3638"

"Point in case"

"So, you have complete control of the darkness inside you?"

"Yes I do, you on the other hand gets possessed by darkness when you're…."

"Enraged"

"Let's see it then"

"See what?"

"Get enraged at us"

"But I'll kill you…"

"Mirror Malek, I am powerful enough to protect us from your anger"

"What am I getting angry at?"

Malek put his hand on his chin; that was a poser. He got an idea when he glanced at Kaelis. He pulled out a knife and tested it; it was strong, fast and sharp. Acting a speed no one saw, he got behind Kaelis and poised his knife just a few centimetres from her throat. Mirror Malek's eyes widened and he started getting angry. Mirror Malek advanced towards Malek, his arms out in front of him. Malek whispered an apology to Kaelis as he nicked her throat with the knife. Mirror Malek stopped, his arms still outstretched, the same angered expression on his face. It looked almost comical. Mirror Malek's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. There was a small explosion and Mirror Malek disappeared. The real Malek felt something behind him and whirled around, foot snaking out, catching Dark Malek on the jaw. Dark Malek was thrown to the ground but got back up fast. Dark Malek threw his fist out, aiming to hit Malek's sternum but was thrown off as the real Malek deflected it, planting his fist into Dark Malek's face. Dark Malek stumbled backwards into a wall and Malek planted six shadow spears into the wall, all positioned to keep him there.

"How do we change him back?" asked Atherakhia

"You wait for him to change back" answered Kaelis "He calms down eventually"

"We'll have to put him somewhere, before anyone notices us and him" said Yiyinde

The three of them took Malek back to Yiyinde's home to discuss what could go wrong with the plan. Atherakhia brought up the thought of them all being killed but Malek didn't think it was possible for the resistance to be crushed in one blow. Kaelis said that Malys could find out about the plan but Malek said that it was impossible for her to enter the secret entrance on the staute side. Dark Malek was writhing and shouting while he was pinned to the wall by spears, Malek using his abilities to muffle the sound so no one would hear him.

"Look, you three keep discussing whats going to happen; I need to find Kaelis and Serelia"

"Malek, I told you; it's too dark to go out and you might be caught" said Yiyinde

"Nevertheless, my wife is out there, knowing nothing of whats going on. Besides, running into soldiers is nothing, I'll get some entertainment"

Before Yiyinde could day anything else, Malek walked out the door and disappeared down the street. The three girls looked out of a window, watching him disappear into the darkness. They closed the window and discussed the plan while Dark Malek kept writhing.

888888

Serelia slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms, wincing in pain as she stretched her wound. She must have fallen asleep. She looked at Kaelis who was still passed out from exhaustion and decided it was time to revive her. She delivered a small jolt of shadow lighting to her chest and Kaelis sprang up, breathing rapidly. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. She and Serelia stayed awake, watching for anything that may come out at them. They heard some armoured footsteps coming from the street below them and they peered over; it was a small squad of Kabalite warriors, sporting the Poisoned Tongue Kabal colours. They looked at each other and both nodded. They went to the edge of the roof and leapt off of it, landing in front of the soldiers. Kaelis landed on her own two feet, whilst Serelia hit the ground, crying in pain, her wound starting to bleed again. The soldiers at the front of the squad jumped back in surprise, whilst the others pointed their splinter rifles at the two girls. Not taking very long to figure out who they were, they called for a Raider so they could take Kaelis and Serelia to the Supreme Overlord.

Kaelis looked around as they sped towards the Overlords palace and frowned; Commorragh looked different somehow. There were less street fights, a prospect that Kaelis thought would never happen to Commorragh. As the Raider touched the ground, the squad took the two girls to the Supreme Overlord. Kaelis asked the Sybarite why things were so quiet.

"You've forgotten? I'll see if I can jog your memory" said the Sybarite as he was taking the two girls through the large halls in the palace "It's me, your favourite Sybarite; Laharabi Scarmoan"

"I'm sorry; I haven't seen you in my life"

"Maybe the Supreme Overlord can help you remember" said Laharabi as he knocked on the large doors that led to the throne room

"Enter" said a voice from inside the room

Kaelis frowned slightly; that wasn't Vect's voice. As the doors swung open and Kaelis walked inside, she looked up at the throne and stepped back out of shock; Aurelia Malys was sitting on Vect's throne with The Sceptre of The Dark City in her hands.

"Well Kaelis, you seem surprised"

"What are you doing on that throne?" asked Kaelis

"What do you mean by that? Have you forgotten?"

"My lady, she doesn't remember a thing" said one of the soldiers

Malys sighed and pulled out a Splinter Pistol. Pointing at the soldiers head, she pulled the trigger, throwing the warrior back, blood spurting from the eye sockets in his helm. Kaelis gasped in horror and Serelia moaned on the anti-grav stretcher she had been put on. Malys heard the groan and looked behind Kaelis, only to gasp at what had become of her lackey.

"What happened to her?" screamed Malys "Answer me!"

The soldiers hesitated and one was pushed forward, the soldier in particular falling to the ground. The soldier picked himself up off the ground and cleared his throat. Kaelis could sense the fear almost as if it dripping off of his nose.

"Well, you see…..we found her like this" answered the soldier 'We don't really what the direct cause of it was but it looks like something took a bite out of her"

Malys shouted in fury and threw the Sceptre at the soldier, pinning him to the wall. Malys clicked her fingers together, slaves appearing from small doors. Two slaves removed the Sceptre from the wall and gave it back to Malys. Two others picked the almost-dead soldier and dragged him up by his arms to Malys. Malys said something to him before she plunged the Sceptre straight through him, this time killing him. The slaves twitched in fear and ran back through the door they had come through. Malys ordered the squad to leave and go back to patrolling and she started talking to the two girls.


	8. No Sign

Chapter 8: No Sign

Malek sighed. He had been searching for Kaelis for a long time and hadn't found her. He trudged back to Yiyinde's house, using alleyways so he wouldn't be seen. When he reached the door of Yiyinde's house, he rapped on the door. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and it opened. Yiyinde's eyes widened with shock when she saw the state Malek was in. Malek smiled a little; she looked kind of cute with that look on her face. That was when he collapsed to the floor.

Malek found himself on a bed, bandages on his wounds and his face had been cleaned. He sat up slowly, wincing in pain as he moved his left arm; that Wrack caught him by surprise, it was by pure luck he hadn't been poisoned. He tried calling out for Yiyinde or Atherakhia, he could sense that Malek had left as himself and Kaelis had returned back to her own palace, but when he opened his mouth a dry, cracked noise was all that could escape. He sent a tendril of shadows downstairs to get the girls attention. When heard a shriek, he could tell they had seen it. He heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs and Yiyinde and Atherakhia burst into the room, weapons in hand. Malek looked at them, a puzzled look on his face. They lowered their weapons, breathing a sigh of relief; Malek wasn't in trouble. Malek quietly asked what was going on and they told him what had happened; it turns out he had been searching for three straight days, the two girls had been worried sick about him. He had searched much of Commorragh and had even found the other half of the RapidShade but had found nothing there. Malek suddenly realised it; tomorrow was the day of the coup! He tried getting up but to no avail, he wasn't strong enough.

"Malek, you'll need to spend the rest of the day in bed at least to recover"

"Besides, you'll be surprised when you find out the news we have"

Malek listened with intense curiosity. The day after he left to go searching for Kaelis and Serelia, they had been found by a patrol and were brought before Malys, having no clue at what was going on. After talking with Kaelis, the real one, Yiyinde found out that she was playing along with Malys and that Serelia was rapidly recovering from a wound. She was told to tie a black band around her and Serelia's forehead to make them stand out from the real ones. Yiyinde told them nothing of knowing of Malek's presence.

Yiyinde contacted Kaelis and told her of the new addition to the plan and told her to pass the word around to the resistance. Yiyinde left for downstairs so she could talk in more detail, leaving Atherakhia to look after Malek. Atherakhia stood up and looked out the window, asking herself what would happen if the real Serelia turned up at Malys' palace. Malek told her not to worry; Serelia was always a fast healer. Atherakhia smiled as Malek slowly fell back asleep. He would need plenty of ret for the next day.

888888

Malek put on his armour, which had been recently cleaned. He put on his cape and waited for the two girls to finish getting ready. He heard footsteps and the first to come down was Atherakhia in her Kabal of Dark Souls armour, her sword and dagger visible. After a few minutes he heard Yiyinde coming down as well; she was in her traditional Howling Banshee Exarch armour with the resistance's colours on it. The three of them walked out the door, attracting stares from those within the street. Malek heard some of them muttering and hoped that they didn't recognise him. They continued walking to Kaelis' palace and knocked on the door. Kaelis looked out of a window and she called for someone to open the door. As the doors opened, they entered to find the group of Succubi, Incubi, Archons, Kabalite Trueborn and Hekatrix Bloodbrides all waiting for them. They were either sporting the colours of the resistance, the Black Heart Kabal or the Kabal of Dark Souls.

"Listen up; we don't have much time as the gossip in Commorragh is quick to advance up to the Supreme Overlord. Are the diversions ready?"

"Yes, Malekith" answered an Archon

"The Beastmasters are ready?"

"Aye, my lord" answered a Succubus

"The air support units are in position?"

"Yes sire, they await our command"

"Good, let's get moving then"

As the group filed out onto Venoms and Raiders, Malek, Yiyinde, Atherakhia and Kaelis all stayed inside the palace for a bit.

"Now, if you see a Serelia and Kaelis with a black headband around their foreheads-"

"It means that they're on our side, I know" Kaelis interrupted

"Do the rest of them know that?"

"I've passed the word around, everyone knows about it"

"Any last minute things we need to do?"

"Nothing that I know of"

"Then let's get moving"


	9. Rebellion

Chapter 9: Rebellion

Malys watched the slaves scuttle around, carrying out her orders. She could almost smell their fear. She ordered one to get Kaelis and Serelia quickly; she wanted to talk to them. The slave nodded fearfully and quickly scuttled off to find them. The slave soon came back to her, Kaelis and Serelia following. A frown formed upon Malys' brow; they were wearing black headbands. Her frown deepened when she saw they were in full armour and their weapons were ready.

"Why are you prepared for battle?"

"You never know what could happen" answered Serelia; she had quickly recovered from that wound

Malys smirked; no one could ever dream of attacking her, let alone dare it.

"No one can challenge my authority"

"What about the resistance?"

The resistance could never muster enough forces to attack me. If they did, they wouldn't have a good strategy to use against me"

"What if Sythil joined them?"

"HA! He can't plan even a simple raid, let alone an attempted coup"

888888

The large fleet of Raiders, Ravagers, Voidraven Bombers and Razorwing Jetfighters quickly moved across the Dark City, attracting the attention of those in the streets and those in the air. Some ran away to safety and others grabbed weapons and joined the huge group, heading towards the palace. The transports touched the ground not far from the palace and the soldiers that would be causing the diversions all filed out. The Scourges, Jetfighters, Voidravens, Ravagers and the other support units positioned themselves and a group of Venoms that had broken off from the fleet touched ground on the statue side of the palace.

A Sybarite led the group attacking the front of the palace to the door, knocking on it as if he was having a pleasant visit. A hatch opened and a pale face appeared in view.

"What do you want?"

"Is Aurelia Malys at home?" the Sybarite asked pleasantly

"Yes"

"Oh good" said the Sybarite cheerfully

Once the Sybarite had finished his sentence, he levelled his Splinter Pistol to the pale face and pulled the trigger. The face was thrown back and the group at the front attacked the gates. An alarm started sounding and Dark Eldar ran to their turrets. The supporting units started their roles; picking off stragglers from the group of Dark Eldar who had ran to their turrets. Twin-linked Splinter Cannon turrets were a terrifying prospect to face but with the support the supporting units were giving, the turrets more focused on the flying units. Some took their weapons outside and started firing at the flying units, only to be attacked by units of Scourges.

888888

Malys was still raving on and on about her victories when the slave charged through the doors.

"How dare you enter without permission?" screamed Malys

"I apologize for my entry my lady, but the palace is under attack!"

"What? Where?"

"The front gates!"

"It's just a diversion, nothing more"

"Are you sure my lady?" asked Kaelis

"Yes, but send only a few units of soldiers to the front gates and call for reinforcements"

The slave quickly scuttled away and left the three girls alone. Malys looked at the two girls and started laughing. Serelia and Kaelis looked at each other in confusion; was it something the slave said?

"What is it?"

Malys soon stopped and wiped a tear from her eye.

"The prospect of the resistance trying to overthrow me"

"What are you going to do?"

Malys pressed a button and ordered her head of security to stations more soldiers at the back gate.

"Why the back gate and not the side gates?"

"The back gate is one of the fastest ways to get to me"

"And if the attack on the back gate is another diversion?"

"I doubt they're as smart as that"

888888

The large group of Wyches, warriors and others that were attacking the back gate broke through as soldiers were running towards it. A Hekatrix led the resistance group into the fray, blood spilling, heads flying and the like.

Malek nodded and his group leapt off the Venoms and raced towards the secret entrance.

888888

"What do you think they're doing?" asked an officer, looking at security footage

"They're probably trying to climb up, the fools" answered another one

"Hey, where'd they go? They're not showing up on the sensors"

888888

Malek and his group ran straight to the wall and Malek placed his hand on a small indent. He fired a shot of dark lightning into it, the energy in it crackling in a square shape. Very quickly, a door opened and the group ran inside. The door shut as soon as the last person was inside. The group proceeded up the stairs with extreme caution, preparing themselves for the fight. When they reached the top of the passage, they took a short pause. They could hear Malys talking on the other side of the wall and soon Malek placed his hand on another small indent; this time sending a blast of darkness into it. The door opened and the group ran into the middle of the room, surprising Malys. Malys punched a button and called for her guards, expecting the group to do something. The guards were almost in the throne room when Malek threw an orb of blackness to the ground, creating a black smoke. When the guards got to the room, they looked around in confusion; the attackers had disappeared. Suddenly, another explosion happened and the group reappeared, engaging the guards in combat. Malys looked around in panic and when she saw Serelia and Kaelis attack her guards, she screamed treachery. Suddenly the mirror Serelia and mirror Atherakhia appeared, stunning the guards and Malys. One of the hooded figures threw off its hood and revealed itself to be the real Atherakhia. Another followed suit, revealing it to be Kaelis.

"I'll answer your question" shouted the third hooded figure "This is the mirror dimension of Commorragh, the Kaelis and Serelia with black headbands are the real ones, as is the Atherakhia who had the hood on"

"And you are?" asked Malys

Malek hesitated but shrugged; she was going to find out sooner or later. He cast off the cloak and Malys' jumped back in fear of who was standing in front of her. Malek smirked; he could almost smell the fear dripping off her nose. The soldiers loyal to Malys that were in the room suddenly charged the group of rebels. Fighting resumed as normal and Malek slowly advanced towards Malys. She looked a bit less afraid but still was scared, nonetheless. He summoned Avaunulin and she held the Sceptre of the Dark City in front of her. She suddenly leapt towards him, Malek ducking to avoid the Sceptre making contact with his head. He lunged at her and she sidestepped the blow. She attempted to smash the Sceptre into his ribs but he countered the move with a blast of darkness, knocking her of the platform. Malek leapt off the platform to see Aurelia getting up.

"So the attack on the back gates was just another diversion" she said. Malek could see blood dripping from her nose.

"A strategy designed by me"

"You forget, I am always one step ahead of my opponents" she smirked

"And you forget, I am two steps ahead of you"

Malys jumped at Malek, Sceptre overhead. Malek raised his blade to block the blow but wasn't fast enough in that act and was cast to the floor.

"My lord Sythil, we're getting pummelled out here!" shouted a voice on his communicator 'We have to retreat!"

"We may never get another chance for this" replied Malek

"We'll have to find some other way!"

"Everyone, get out of here, this attack is a failure"

Everyone quickly started jumping out of windows as Raiders and Venoms had appeared outside of them to collect the group that had attacked Malys. Malek and the three real girls dealt with the guards. Malek could see the mirror Atherakhia had been slain and he saw the mirror Serelia impaled on a spike. The mirror Serelia was barely breathing. The four of them kept fighting off the guards and were ready to make an escape when Malys did something that would change everything. She threw the Sceptre. Malek brought his sword up to block the thrown Sceptre but it was not aimed at him. Malek looked to his right and he saw Atherakhia running towards him. He shouted a warning but was too late as the Sceptre connected with her upper body, throwing her to the ground. Malek picked her up and the three of them ran to the window. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as they leapt out of the window and the rebel army retreated.

Aboard the Venom that Malek, the Kaelis' and Serelia were on; they were desperately trying to keep Atherakhia alive. Her breathing was faint and shallow. Serelia took off Atherakhia's armour when they reached the resistance stronghold and checked her wounds. The Sceptre had caused massive damage to her and there was blood everywhere.

"M-Malek" whispered Atherakhia

Malek walked over to the bed they had put her on. He knelt beside her.

"What is it?"

"I-I don't want to die here"

"None of us want you to" whispered Malek

"T….take me back to the r-real Commorragh and heave m-me buried there" Atherakhia said, wincing in pain "please"

"I promise you; when we leave this place, you're coming with us"

"T…t-thank you"

Atherakhia looked upwards and gave a slight smile. Then at the young age of 1750, Atherakhia Ro'karn died.

Malek pulled a white sheet over her body and stood up. He walked back to the four girls and sighed.

"Our attack was a failure"

"We did greatly reduce the amount of soldiers in the palace but we failed to complete our main goal; kill Malys"

**Three weeks later….**

"This is getting annoying" said mirror Kaelis

"We've been doing nothing but mere raids" added Serelia

"Every time we take something, Malys takes it back" agreed the real Kaelis

"I promise you, Malys will soon fall" said Malek, looking out at the Dark City from the Resistance base.

888888

"Lady Malys, why are we not engaging the enemy in a pitched battle?" asked her new advisor; Lidevife Warpsnake

"I am denying them a victory; they need a pitched battle to win"

"So instead, we carry out raids against them, taking back what they take?" asked Lidevife

"Exactly" answered Malys

888888

"We need to attack the palace again" said Serelia

"Remember what happened last time? We lost many of our number and we lost Atherakhia. And remember the last raid resulted in Yiyinde's capture" said the real Kaelis

"We need a pitched battle to win this war" said the mirror Kaelis

"And all we've been able to do is burn, pillage and kill due to the fact that we are being denied a pitched battle"

"It is a duel then" Malek's voice slicing through the air "Feint, thrust, parry and counter-attack. The first to blink, to flinch, to make a mistake will lose"

He chuckled. Nevertheless, the mirror Kaelis was right; a pitched battle would help them win the war. The thoughts of Malys being tortured slowly and in the most painful way that there could ever be were now replaced with the thoughts of standing over her broken, dead body. Malek let out a moan of pleasure at the thought of Malys dead.

"Muster the entire resistance; Malys is tired of raids, she wants a pitched battle"

"Are you sure about that Malek?" asked Serelia

"I can sense her need for a good battle"

The three girls left to rally the entire resistance; a resistance that was over one million strong Dark Eldar, who were tired of Malys as their ruler.

Malek turned around and went to his chambers. He put on his armour and put on his cape and prepared himself for the upcoming battle. He summoned Avaunulin out of the shadows and looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered his promise to Atherakhia, the promise that she would be buried in her real home. He walked out of his room to see resistance fighters running around, putting on armour and fetching weapons. He walked to a balcony where all of the resistance were ordered to go. He looked out at his army. He was proud to lead them. They were the best soldiers he could have ever asked for and they were more than that. He told his soldiers this and they cheered. When his short speech was over, he ordered the army to go to the Dark Plains, as this would be where the battle would take place. He walked inside and he went to Kaelis. They looked each other in the eye and the wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips met and they stayed that way for a few minutes before being called by Serelia.

"I love you" whispered Malek

"And I you, Malekith" she whispered back

"I promise you; I shall not fall this day"

"And I promise you; I will never leave your side in this battle"

Serelia and mirror Kaelis walked in, all fully dressed in their battle gear. Malek took his arms off Kaelis and nodded at the three girls.

"I just want you three to know that you are the best friends I could ever have"

"And I agree with you" said Serelia

"Same here" nodded Kaelis

Mirror Kaelis simply nodded and smiled. The four of them left for their Venom and they set out for the last battle that would decide the fate of this dimension.

888888

"Lady Malys! The resistance is mustering its forces to the Dark Plains!"

"It is time then"

"What do you mean, my lady?"

"I knew that this day would come; this is the day where the resistance will either be crushed or emerge triumphant"

"Do you want me to rally your army?"

"No, rally all the Kabals who are content with serving me in battle"

Lidevife bowed and walked out of the room, shouting orders. Malys pressed a button and ordered that the Dias of Destruction be readied for battle.


	10. The Battle of The Dark Plains

Chapter 10: The Battle of the Dark Plains

Malek and the resistance sped towards the Dark plains where the final battle for Commorragh would take place. When they touched the ground, the resistance immediately started setting up for battle. They got into their battle formations and waited. Far from them, they could see a large army spreading over the plains. As the army got closer, Malek felt another presence approaching. He decided to let the announcement of it wait as Malys' army stopped a fair distance away from his army.

"Attack! Kill Sythil!" he heard Malys shout.

At these words, her army charged at his. Malek ordered for the attack to begin. Both armies charged at one another. When they met, the fighting began. Helkaer crystal shards were flying everywhere, blood and gore was flying all over the place as the armies killed without mercy. A Solarite darted out of the sky and was ready to run Malek through with it. Even though Malek could see it happening, he stayed completely still. As the Scourge Solarite got closer to Malek, a shadow darted out and collided with the Solarite, plunging a dagger into its chest. The three girls shouted with happiness when they saw who the shadow was but Malek just smiled; he knew who it would be. Mirror Malek walked over to him and showed him a lopsided smile. Malek nodded in return. The five of them looked out at the battlefield. Despite Malys having the advantage of numbers, the resistance army was doing well. The five of them decided to end Malys' life themselves. As their Venom sped towards The Dias of Destruction, a portal ripped open a large army poured out of it, heading straight towards the resistance army. Malek smiled; this was Malys' last strategy left up her sleeve and it was a bad one. Just as the new army was about to hit the resistance one, another portal ripped open, resistance members ramming the side of the new army.

Malek and the other four leapt off their Venom as they approached the Dias; a flying transport would easily spell death for them. The five of them slashed and hacked their way towards the Dias. Once they reached it, the elite of the elite of the elite Incubi that guarded Malys on the Dias attacked them. The fight was fierce but Malek was the first to strike one down. The other four shouted for him to get Malys. Malek leapt up onto the Dias and pointed Avaunulin at Malys. She stood up and cast off her cloak, revealing her armour. She jumped off of it and he followed suit. Sword and Sceptre met, the noise clanging very loudly. They duelled, parrying and thrusting. Malek jumped over Malys, unleashing a powerful blast of dark energy at her as she spun on her heel to face him. She was thrown back into the Dias but quickly got back up and resumed the fight. Malys saw and opening and acted with great speed hitting him with the Sceptre, knocking Malek to the ground. As she brought the Sceptre above her head to bring it down onto Malek, an arm grabbed her, pulling her to the ground. She jumped up and crossed blades with the mirror Malek. The real Malek groaned; he would be feeling the pain for at least a few hours if they won and he probably wouldn't be able to move for a long time. Mirror Malek fought with the ferocity of a wounded Clawed Fiend, his confidence rising. Malys soon stepped back, panting and puffing. Mirror Malek snarled and leapt at her, his sword ready to plunge into her body. The real Malek tried to shout a warning but it was too late as she smirked and threw the infamous Lady's Blade into his chest. Mirror Malek was thrown back to the ground. The real Malek's eyes widened in shock. Malys turned to him and she quickly advanced upon him. As she was about to slash his throat with the blades upon the Sceptre, the real Kaelis intercepted, her sword smashing against the Sceptre. Malys reeled back with the impact. The real Kaelis snarled at Malys.

"I swear; if you touch my husband, I will murder you oh so violently"

"Can't Malek defend himself?" asked Malys, clearly annoyed at this

"You hit him with the Sceptre; it induces a lot of pain that can stop you from moving"

"Very good, would you like to know how much pain there is? Because I think I should show you!" screamed Malys, swinging the Sceptre at Kaelis

Kaelis ducked and sliced her sword through the air at Malys' face, cutting her on the cheek. Malys snarled at her and hurled at least a dozen curses at her. Kaelis sighed and slashed at Malys, who was ducking and diving like crazy; she had angered the wife of Malekith Sythil and that was not something that Kaelis was going to let go of.

"My husband is strong, stronger than you could ever dream of" said Kaelis, a stern look on her face

"I beg to differ" Malys replied

Kaelis lunged at Malys, her sword almost going straight into Malys' heart but Malys sidestepped it and swung the Sceptre towards Kaelis' head. Kaelis ducked and cut Malys' left arm. Malys shrieked in pain and tried to decapitate Kaelis with the Sceptre. Kaelis stepped away and brought her sword down onto Malys' right hand, slicing it off in one fluid motion. The Sceptre fell to the ground and Malys fell to her knees screaming in pain. Kaelis pointed her sword at Malys' throat and was about to lunge when Malys quickly whipped out her razor steel fan.

Ignoring the pain in her left arm, Malys knocked the sword away from her throat and her heel shot up, catching Kaelis on the jaw. Malek groaned in pain as he reached for the Splinter pistol that had fallen from a dead Wych not far from him. If only it had fallen a bit closer to him…..

Kaelis looked at Malek and jumped up, spinning around. Her foot snaked out and hit Malys in the face. Malys stumbled backwards, snarling at Kaelis.

"You caught me off guard" she spat "That won't happen again"

"You're right Malys; it won't"

Malys turned around and Malek squeezed the trigger. Helkaer shards planted themselves into Malys and ravaged her face. She was thrown backwards into the Dias, her body slumping against the wrecked machine. Malek suddenly noticed that the Dias of Destruction had been downed. He smiled a little before dropping his head to the ground. Kaelis rushed over to him and the mirror Kaelis let out a scream when she saw what had become of the mirror Malek. The real Malek whispered something to Kaelis and she nodded, running up to the highest she could on the wreck of the Dias of Destruction.

"Listen up!" she shouted very loudly "Malys is dead! All who surrender now shall receive no harm!"

The fighting soon stopped after this exclamation and the resistance soldiers were soon taking the weapons from their enemies and leading their enemies onto Raiders where they would be transported in chains. Malek and his mirror twin were taken back by Venom to the palace. They were both put into life-support and the three girls announced that Malys' reign was over and that they would choose a new Overlord. The girls returned back to the Malek's and sat by them. The doctor's report for the real Malek was good; he would recover in a few hours. Kaelis was greatly relieved by this and gave a sigh of relief. The one for the mirror Malekith was not; his body was shutting down and fast. The mirror Kaelis was silent. She didn't want to believe it. But nevertheless, it was true; the Lady's Blade had done too much damage. Mirror Malek called his wife over and talked with her about his last wishes. When Malek had finished he wanted the others to come to him. He thanked them for their help and that he was proud to have fought alongside them. He looked at the real Malek's unconscious form and he nodded, giving a weak smile. He asked them to give him his thanks and respects when he woke up. Then, Mirror Malekith Shaed Sythil died.


	11. Homecomings

Chapter 11: Homecomings

When the funeral for mirror Malek was over, the real Malek decided to elect Mirror Kaelis as Supreme Overlord. Before she could protest, she had been handed the Obsidian Orbs and The Sceptre of the Dark City. She was crowned Supreme Overlord that afternoon. Malek, Kaelis and Serelia were thankful for everything and would have loved to stay but it was time for them to return to their own Commorragh. A new ship was prepared for them and they didn't take long packing their things as much of their things had been destroyed when they had arrived in the mirror Commorragh. When _The ShroudBane _took off, Kaelis and Serelia looked out at the mirror dimension for the last time as the portal they went through closed. They also left with Yiyinde, who had been caught and imprisoned during the war. They took her to Craftworld Biel-Tan and left as soon as she got off, not wanting anything from their cousins.

888888

Brother-Captain Decius Cogidubnus left the meeting room, a smile planted across his face. When asked what had happened, he simply replied:

"I am now Force Commander Decius Cogidubnus, pride of the Adeptus Astartes Ultra"

888888

As they neared Commorragh, Serelia checked Atherakhia's body. It was well preserved and smelt okay for a three week-old corpse. As they landed in front of Lord Vect's palace, Serelia suddenly remembered; the prophecy had come true. Malek had risen and fallen. It was just directed at another Malekith. She told him this and he smiled as if he had known all along. They walked to the throne room, greeted by many guards who snapped to attention. Malek pushed on the doors to the throne room and entered.

"How dare you enter the Supreme Overlord's Throne Room without an invitation?" shouted Azuan Slashvoyager, a slimy worm of a Dark Eldar who was a coward

"Is this my replacement?" Malek simply asked

Vect's eyes widened and Malek smiled. He drew out a knife and hurled it at Azuan's leg, pinning him to the throne dais. Vect smiled as well, welcoming Malek back to Commorragh, ignoring Azuan's screams of pain. When Vect asked what had happened, Malek replied with this answer:

"We saw another Commorragh"

They told Vect the entire story about their losses and gains. Vect smiled when they reached the end of the story. He told them to go back to their palaces and ordered them to rest. Before they did that they had Atherakhia buried and had a small, private funeral. After that, they went home and slept for at least three days.


	12. The Signal

Chapter 12: The Signal

Malek stretched his arms and yawned. He took the blankets off of him and walked out into the upstairs kitchen that was for him and Kaelis only. He looked back into their bedroom and smiled at Kaelis' sleeping form. Turning to the bench, he had a small breakfast; nothing to rich and lavish, just a glass of human blood and the flesh of a Craftworld Eldar Guardian. He went to the bathroom and showered once he had finished his breakfast, washing and brushing his long black hair. Once out of the shower and dry, he put his hair into a ponytail that went down his neck. Once he put on his Kabal colours armour, he went to his equipment room, taking his favourite soul-trap out of its eldritch holder and placed it in its pouch. He went downstairs, greeting all the slaves who passed him. He entered his armoury, taking out one of his favourite Blast Pistols and one of his favourite Splinter Pistols. Taking out a Huskblade that had been dubbed The Skin Flayer and putting it into a sheath on his belt, he summoned Avaunulin and put it in its sheath that had been summoned from darkness as well. As Malek walked out his front gates, he heard a call from a window and he turned to look and waved, smiling. Kaelis had woken up and decided to see him off.

He approached his personal Razorwing Jetfighter; The Shadow Sword. Once he took off, a group of Venoms followed him, watching out for danger, the warriors ready for an attack. One cannot go around Commorragh, expecting to not be attacked. This thought was put to truth as a large group of Hellions careened out of the skies and dropped to attack Malek. The Venoms spun into action, taking out the Hellions with underslung Splinter Cannons and the pintle-mounted ones that could be swung around to get their targets. Hellions were dropping out of the skies as the Warriors aboard the Venoms protected Malek, who was proceeding towards Vect's palace as if everything was normal. Well, for Commorragh this was normal. A small group of Hellions screamed out of a large tunnel and straight at Malek, screaming and cheering wild claims. Before the Venoms could dispatch them, Malek opened fire on them; twin-linked Splinter Rifles loading off Helkaer shards and the Disintegrator Cannons shooting dark matter into them. The group was reduced to nothing in mere seconds. Despite the skills of Malek and the Venoms, they were being outnumbered and outgunned. Malek called for his most elite Ravager; The Eviscerator. That was originally the title of his Flagship but it had been destroyed in a battle between the Space Marines and The Dark Eldar.

The Eviscerator would be here in just a few minutes. They would have to hold out until then. Malek decided it was time to start treating this seriously. He spun into a dive and the Hellions followed but the Venoms continued to engage the Hellions that had not followed Malek. Malek dodged all the vehicles that were flying up all the aerial combat that he encountered. As the Hellions got closer, Malek suddenly shot upwards, knocking many Hellions off their skyboards into the depths of 'The Necropolis Below'. Malek flew back up to the place where his Venoms were. As he straightened up, he saw it; The Eviscerator was approaching. Hellions turned and noticed it and they were stupid enough to charge it. The two Disintegrator Cannons on its sides were killing Hellions by the handful. The single Dark Lance at the front was vaporizing the enemies as well. After a few minutes, the Hellions were down and only their leader, their Helliarch was left. The Helliarch flew straight at Malek, his Agoniser crackling with energy. Malek lazily fired both twin-linked Splinter Rifles at him, throwing his back into a building.

Malek ordered The Eviscerator to go back to its Kabal territory and continued on his way, congratulating The Eviscerator and the Venoms on their fabulous work. Once he reached Vect's palace, he got out of his Razorwing once landing and ordered the Venoms to be on standby for anything. As Malek walked through the halls, he wondered about all his predecessors. Who were they? As Malek reached the Throne room doors, he pushed them open and bowed before Vect. Vect told him to rise and to take his lace beside him. Malek sat in the seat that was beside Vect's and advised him on the things he should and shouldn't do. Things were pretty much the same. Malys suddenly burst in, screaming out her problems. Her problems weren't Malek's concern though, it was the fact she had entered without an invitation or getting clearance about entering. As she ranted on and on about why things weren't going her way, Malek looked out the window and looked out at Commorragh. Malek frowned, was that Kaelis' personal transport landing at one of the landing bays? It must have been as when a figure walked out out, the Warriors from his Venoms stood up straight and saluted. Malek tensed; was something wrong? Malys was still shouting when Kaelis entered and leant on one knee, bowing to Lord Vect. Malys noticed her and started rebuking her for not entering with permission.

"Malys, you did the same, without bowing. You just went straight to your many problems" said Malek, a bored tone in his voice.

He could tell Kaelis was smiling at that comment. Vect told her to rise and she did, thanking Lord Vect.

"What is this? You prefer to listen to a filthy human-born than to a pure-born like me?"

"Malys, I would shut up if I were you" said Malek lazily, picking at the spots on his chair "Unless you were too busy talking about yourself to notice, me and Lord Vect were not listening to you"

"Why you-"

"Insult my wife again and I shall kill you on the spot"

"And you will allow this?" Malys screamed at Vect

"It seems necessary" replied Vect

Malys was completely shocked at this. She screamed in anger and stalked out of the room. Vect looked at Kaelis and winked. She giggled at this. Malek laughed as well.

"Well now, what is the reason that you will grace us with your presence?" asked Vect

"Well you see; I've been having trouble lately"

"Trouble what?"

"Sleeping, I feel pain every time I try to sleep"

"Shouldn't you consult a doctor about this?"

"I would but once they sense pain, they go completely nuts and I wouldn't consult the Haemonculi even if I was feeling immense pain while breathing"

"And you came to me because of my intellect?" asked Vect

"No, I came to consult Malek, he might figure out what is happening with his Darking"

"Oh, okay then, just ignore me then" said Vect, putting on a dramatic voice and placing his hand on his heart "Your words deeply pain me Kaelis"

They all laughed with Vect at his joke. Malek told Kaelis to stand in front of him. She did what he told her to and she smiled at him. He would find out. Malek muttered some words in an ancient language and his eyes turned black, crackling slightly with energy. He could see everything that was in and out of Kaelis. He started with the head, nothing there. He worked his way down, seeing through bone and flesh. He searched inside every single little part of her flesh and bone before moving onto the organs. He eventually found what he was looking for; a large ulcer had formed in her stomach, which would have to be operated on. He looked some more in case there was something else out of order and he got the shock of his life when he saw something. It was such a shock that he snapped back to life. His eyes clear, he looked at Vect. Vect raised an eyebrow and when Malek gave him a look, Vect raised both eyebrows and then got it. Kaelis said his name and he snapped back to her, sweating profusely. He was lucky Kaelis couldn't see it.

"It's a rather large stomach ulcer. I think you should let the Covens take this over"

"Okay then but just this once"

"Well, that's all then?"

"Yes it is, thank you Malek"

She gave him a kiss and he kissed her back. She smiled at him and walked out of the throne room and left for his personal transport.

"Malek, are you sure?"

Malek slightly jumped when he heard Vect's voice. He looked at him and nodded.

"I'll patch an order through to tell the Haemonculi to leave whatever they not meant to take out"

"Thank you, my lord"

"It's no problem"

Vect told Malek to go home. Malek obliged, bowing before he left the room. When he reached his palace, he flopped down onto a couch. Kiontail found him and asked if everything was alright. Malek told him what he had seen.

Malek walked up to his room and onto the balcony. He looked slightly up at Vect's palace and noticed a gleaming golden light, flashing from the tops of three spires. His eyes widened and he ran back downstairs almost running into Kiontail.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"The signals been activated!" shouted Malek, his voice receding as he ran to the Shadow Sword.

He leapt into the Jetfighter and gunned the engines. The Venoms did the same.

"No! You all stay; this is for the Archons in his court only, something's happened!" he shouted into his comm

The Jetfighter screamed off towards Vect's palace. When he reached the palace, he jumped out and ran straight towards the doors. He could see other Archons in his court doing the same. He only hoped he got there in time.


	13. His Return

Chapter 13: His Return

The small-ish group of Archons burst into Vect's throne room, ready for anything. They were confused when they saw Vect sitting on his throne looking as right as rain.

"My lord, what has happened?" asked Malek

"Why did you send us the signal?"

"What do you mean I turned the signal on?" Vect asked, puzzled "I haven't touched it"

"Then who-" said Malek but he suddenly stopped in realisation "Everybody down!"

At these words, Helkaer crystal shards sprayed throughout the whole room, killing many of the High Archons. Malek had leapt over to Lord Vect and had created a sphere around them both. Even though many Archons had been killed, some had heeded Malek's warning and were on the ground. Malek kept the shield that was around him and Vect up in case a second attempt was made. The wall behind Vect exploded and armoured figures ran through the rubble. The Archons on the ground leapt up and drew out their weapons. The Archon and the Warriors crossed blades whilst Malek went through the shield but kept it around Vect. Malek drew out both The Skin Flayer and Avaunulin. Slicing them both through a warrior, he looked around for the ringleader. This proved to not be that futile as another figure leapt out from the rubble, this one more heavily armoured. Malek leapt in front of him, challenging him to personal combat. The figure, an Archon by the looks of it, drew out a sword and a dagger. Then Malek leaped at him, swords behind him. Malek would have decapitated the enemy, had it not been for the blast of shadows that sent him flying back into a wall.

Malek groaned and saw the figure approaching him. Malek got up and fired off a continuous stream of dark lightning at the enemy. The enemy fired out his own continuous stream of dark lightning and the two of them were standing there, trying to hit each other with the dark lightning. Malek got an idea while the battle was raging around him. Leaping up and over the enemy, still keeping the stream of lightning going, he shot five shadow spears at the enemy. The enemy was faced with a decision, either get impaled by the spears or get hurt extremely by the lightning. When the spears were just about to hit the enemy, the Archon bent backwards, going low and dodging all five spears. Malek was amazed at this guy's flexibility when he realised who this was. Malek suddenly stopped the flow of his lightning. The Archon laughed and tripled the amount of energy going into that when Malek put up a deflective shield, deflecting the lightning back to the Archon. The Archon screamed in pain as dark lightning that had had its energy tripled coursed through his body. The Archon dropped to the ground, moaning in pain as smoke and steam was pouring out of small holes in his armour. Malek stood up straight and walked over to the Archon, a smirk across his face.

"Hello Xadikib"

The Archon groaned and looked up at him, the eye sockets of his helm shattered. He stared into Malek's face, his eyes filled with enmity and hate, and he spat these words:

"Hello, brother"


	14. Disfigurement

Chapter 14: Disfigurement

"How are you going my brother?" Malek asked, leaning down towards him "Anything interesting happen to you?"

"Lots of things have happened to me. Getting my revenge is one about to happen" replied Xadikib, lunging upwards, attempting to put a dagger between Malek's eyes.

Malek stepped to the side and his brother flopped to the ground. Malek looked closely at his face, examining his eyes and the visible parts around them.

"Look at your eyes, all yellow" said Malek "They flesh around them looks scarred and burned"

"That was your doing" groaned Xadikib

Malek kneeled down after making sure his brother didn't have any weapons that were concealed. Once he knew that, he took off his brother's helm. Recoiling in revulsion at what he saw, he threw the helm away. Xadikib started to get to his feet but was struggling. Once he was standing, Malek could see what he had done to his brother; his face was severely burned and his hair had burnt away, his eyes were yellow and bloodshot and there would be no doubt that under the armour there would be more damage.

"You set off the signal didn't you?"

"I did, brother and it worked; you all came here like mindless sheep" announced Xadikib, his voice cracking. The helm must have hid the cracking noise in his voice.

"And it turns out you're the one who got cooked" said Malek, smirking

"I hate you. Even more now" growled Xadikib, bits of skin falling off his face "You killed father"

"He deserved it" Malek said, his voice more serious.

"It was my right to take up the mantle" said Xadikib, starting to walk in a circle.

Whilst they were talking, the fight around them had stopped and everyone, including Vect, was listening.

"He had promised it to me!" shouted Malek

"It is my right! I am the eldest!" Xadikib shouted back

"You were dead! You had vanished from Commorragh!"

"And when I returned I was welcomed like a hero!"

"Father was a fool to take what he had promised to me and give it to you" growled Malek

"You're one to talk, you backstabber"

"It's typical Dark Eldar behaviour, you idiot"

"But you are not a pure Dark Eldar, which leads us to another rule; a human-born cannot take up his father's mantle, even if he is the eldest and is the only offspring produced" shouted Xadikib

"He has a point, Malekith" said one of the Archons

"A point? I didn't ask for your opinion" said Malek

"Malek, I hope you've got your affairs in order; because when I'm done with you, I'm moving onto your Kabal, or should I say; my Kabal! And then I'll start on that pretty wife of yours"

Xadikib was proud of himself; he had outwitted Malek. Unfortunately for him, he had also not only crossed the line but had set fire to it and planted his flag on it. Malek leapt at his brother, his hands wrapping around his brother's neck, starting to strangle him. Xadikib was gasping for air; his scarred and burnt face was starting to go a bit pale. Malek's face was contorted with anger and hate. Xadikib shoved his knee up into Malek's groin. If it hadn't been there, Malek probably wouldn't have let go but since it was there, Malek let go, groaning in pain. Xadikib sat up, taking in huge mouthfuls of air. He looked around to see that all the warriors he had come with had retreated. Deciding this attack was a lost cause, he ran out the hole in the wall. Malek looked at his retreating brother and swore he would hunt him down and torture him for what he said. Malek the collapsed, the pain of taking an armoured knee to the groin overwhelming.

Malek was taken to the medical wing of the palace and was put there for a few hours. After his initial pain, he had to be tied down as he was experiencing fits of rage at what his brother had said to him. Serelia soon arrived after he had calmed down, asking him to tell her everything that had happened. He started telling her when Kaelis ran in, anxious to see her husband. He paused when asked to tell them what had happened and told them:

"I'm going to start from the very beginning so this can all make sense"


	15. The Past of Malekith Shaed Sythil

Chapter 15: The History of Malekith Shaed Sythil

"It all started with my birth. I was born to Supreme Archon of the Kabal of The Rending Talon Velspect Sythil and an unknown human mother" started Malek

"I was taken to Commorragh by my father and my mother is undoubtedly dead now. I grew up in the rich society of High Commorragh. I proved to smart for my tutor so I was sent to the best school in Commorragh. This is where I first met Kaelis and Atherakhia. I became friends with them both very quickly. I was quite a popular kid, being one of the few children who had Supreme Archons as parents. I did well there but I was best at the physical things. I was a brilliant battle strategist and an even more brilliant fighter. I was though, not so good at the non-physical things, but I was still smart. The time came when my father told me that I was to inherit the title of Supreme Archon. I was just about to finish my schooling when I was told this. I was at the age of about…..sixteen" Malek continued

"I waited patiently for the time to come. When I was at the age of one thousand, six hundred and eighteen, it was announced my father was going to give me the title in just twenty years. A week after that announcement, a stranger turned up to my home, my father's palace, and he requested to see my father. I let him in but was wary of him. If he had come to kill my father, he would get more than he bargained for. He entered the living room and when he saw my father, he ran to him, falling at his feet into a bow" said Malek, remembering the event well. He created a large sphere and it showed them what happened.

"_Who are you?"_

"_It's me father, your son; Xadikib Sythil"_

"_By the Dark Muses, is it really you?"_

"_Yes father it is"_

"My father threw his arms around Xadikib. I came in, asking what was going on. My father told me that this was my older half-brother Xadikib. He was a pure-born Dark Eldar unlike me. He was happy to meet me, glad to know that the rumours about me were true. He was proud of my intellect and my skills. I was happy to have an older brother until my father told me a day later" continued Malek, turning to the sphere to show what had happened between him and his father

"_My son, there is something I must tell you"_

"_Yes father, what is it?"_

"_Now that Xadikib has returned, I am sorry to say that I must give the mantle of Supreme Archon to him"_

"_What? Are you joking with me?"_

"_No, I speak the truth"_

"_But you can't! It is for me!"_

"_He is the oldest"_

"_You promised it to me!"_

"_I am sorry but it is custom for him to take up the mantle"_

"_You can't do this to me! The title of Supreme Archon is mine!"_

"_I will no longer take part in this discussion. Leave me now"_

"I stormed out of that room, furious at what my father had told me. I vowed revenge and that the title of Supreme Archon of the Kabal would be mine. Before I organised an army, I would need a power that would make me stronger than the flagship Ravager; The Eviscerator"

"That's the name of our flagship Ravager" said Serelia

"It is not the same ship but has the same abilities" nodded Malek

"Anyway, I went to the Library of Commorragh, where I told my troubles to the Haemonculus Yranque Carnimain, the current leader of the Dark Covenant Haemonculi Coven. He told me of the books that would teach me the power of Darking and I found them. I took them all home with me and I hid them in my room. I didn't eat with the family; I ate in my room by myself, training and eating. After eighty odd years, I mastered everything the books taught me but this power had no limits; I was always learning. Now that I had the power to match the flagship, I started my own Kabal; The Kabal of Dark Souls. It grew and grew for one hundred years. By the time it was time to overthrow and kill both my father and half-brother; I was one thousand, one thousand, seven hundred and ninety-eight. I told my entire Kabal of my plan and they were all prepared. Some where those from the Rending Talon who strongly disagreed with my father's decision of me being passed over and there were others from all over the place. Two days later, I challenged my father to battle. So he wouldn't become shamed and lose all he had, he accepted my challenge" said Malek

"The battle was long and bloody. It lasted several days before my Kabal made progress. Xadikib was unavailable because he was busy on the other side of Commorragh and by the time the news would get to him, it would be too late. The battle ended with me showing my power to much of Commorragh and my father. I destroyed The Eviscerator and I fought with him. Eventually, I cast the final blow, killing him. My forces went straight to the territory of the Rending Talon and claimed it all in the name of The Kabal of Dark Souls. I went to Lord Vect and he accepted me as the Supreme Archon of The Kabal of Dark Souls and put me on his council. Not long after that, I was given the role of his advisor. Xadikib had left Commorragh without a trace upon finding out what had happened. He took with him his armour, weapons and a cache of loyal warriors. A few years later, Kaelis was put on the council and we soon remembered each other. Then the incident with Yilnnieath Carnum, came about and Serelia's change to our side. Then some other things happened and then the Kaurava Campaign took place. Then the wedding and everything else and here we are" Malek finished

"You have such an extended past, Malek" said Kaelis

"Oh, how are you by the way, Kaelis? Did the operation go well?" Malek asked

"Yes it went fine. The Haemonculi were especially careful and nice for some reason and it didn't hurt that much. They modified my stomach so I wouldn't get any again" said Kaelis

"Do we now where Xadikib is now?"

"No doubt in Commorragh but where in Commorragh is the question" Malek answered 'And we'll have to be ready for him"


	16. Revelation

Chapter 16: Revealed

"What is the plan, Lord Warpsnarl?"

"We put our plan into action, immediately" answered Xadikib

"Sir, may I ask; why are you now called Xadikib Warpsnarl? Why not Xadikib Sythil?"

"I don't want my name to remind me that I share blood with Malekith and his wife, Kaelis"

"Very well, my lord"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Execute the plan!"

"Yes sir"

The Sybarite walked away to tell the soldiers loyal to his master of what to do. Xadikib stared out at Commorragh and sighed. What a pitiful place. He would plunge it into a darkness that none would see through so he could take over. Only he and his troops would be able to see through the darkness. Even though all Dark Eldar could see exceptionally well in the dark, this would not be able to be pierced.

Malek and Kaelis returned to their palace after the doctors had decided Malek was okay to go back home. She took him to their bedroom and they sat down on their bed.

"Malek, I need to tell you something"

"Oh" said Malek, feeling nervous about what he had seen two days ago "What is it?"

"I feel… weak. I feel like my Necromancy has been drained from me"

"When was the last time you practised?" asked Malek

"Just before I was told you were in hospital"

"And how often are you practising?"

"I think about six times a day"

"That's the problem; you're overtraining. You shouldn't train so much; it can be fatal"

"Should I train at all?"

"I'd say about twice a week"

"Okay then; twice a week it is"

"And Kaelis I need to tell you why the Haemonculi were gentle with you"

"Okay then; tell me"

"Well, you see….."

Malek told her everything. Her eyes filled up with tears and she hugged him once he had finished. He took her over to the balcony and they looked out at Commorragh. It looked almost beautiful. He looked at Kaelis; she was crying.

"How long until the plan can start?" Xadikib asked

"In about ten years I think"

"I can wait. Revenge will be mine and it will taste oh so sweet"

**Five years later….**

Kaelis stared out at Commorragh, comparing it to the mirror one. It wasn't the same to be honest. She heard footsteps behind her felt arms wrapping around her. She nestled her head into her husband's chest and sighed happily. She looked up at him and they both smiled at each other. They both looked out at the city and smiled. It wasn't the same as the Commorragh they had encountered five years before but still; this was their home. They were happy. Malek kissed her on the cheek and she kissed him back. Malek looked down and she giggled, gently stroking the small lump in her abdomen.

**Well, that's it for the second story in the Sythil Trilogy. This story is created as a work of fiction. The Dark Eldar, Eldar and Space Marines and all their equipment, soldiers etc. is property of Games Workshop. Next book will be the third and final instalment of the Sythil Trilogy. Thank you family and friends. Thank you Games Workshop. Yes I know the Mirror Dimension was a bit clichéd, but I've wanted to write a story with a Mirror Dimension for a long time. The bit about Malek's brother and all that is taken from his history, all created by me. Now, all I need are ideas for the last book. The next story I'm making won't be a part of the trilogy, it'll probably a star wars-warhammer crossover or something. But until next time, Sayonara!**


End file.
